The Black Dog
by Fourshotchild
Summary: *Complete* Naraku accidently places a wish upon the jewel destroying himself and changing Kagome's destiny, and needs for survival, forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha nor profit. **  
Author's Note: **Sit back and Enjoy!

**The Black Dog**  
"To Become the Black Canine"  
_Chapter One_

The moon rested high in the starless sky. Its light created eerie outlines amongst the large maples and sporadic shrubs. Naraku floated above the canopies eyeing his prey. The sleeping six were oblivious to his presence. Even the hanyou remained at ease tangled in an old tree's branches. A smirk crossed the predator's features. Tonight would change Japan for the remainder of its days. Tonight, he would come in possession of the Shikon no Tama.

In his death grip, the dark half-breed held his youngest reincarnation's mirror. Naraku had been watching Inuyasha's pack for months during night. He had come to know each individual's strengths and weaknesses. They were careless when the sun set. Fatigue and battle weakened their senses. Kanna recommended stalking them for her mirror couldn't see everything. The Mirror of Illusions was like a living creature, fickle. If he wished to obtain the power of the jewel, he realized he couldn't rely on worthless objects and servants.

Landing silently, Naraku concealed himself behind the mirror. As Kanna taught him, he drew out its power and altered his appearance to that of a young human boy. The transformation appeared flawless. Naraku could see his new doe-like eyes and cropped black hair in Kanna's mirror. His smirk deepened. The miko was a fool to speak of her brother so frequently and openly. Unfortunately, she never discussed where to locate the sibling. He was about to discard his plan until she displayed a small painting of the boy in question. Even at a distance, he saw the boy's features and disgustingly bright smile. This Souta was the exact tool he needed to steal the remaining fragments.

Naraku hid the mirror behind his back and glided through the campsite. Smoke filled the air from the dead campfire, while crickets played a sweet melody for the tired group. The evil being stopped only a foot away from the miko and nudged her quietly. Kagome rolled in her sleeping bag muttering nonsense. The imposter nudged her again but harder. The miko peaked her eyes open and flipped her sleeping bag over. Her brown eyes went in and out of focus until she realized her younger brother stood above her. Naraku hoped the woman wouldn't squeal or shout, and to his pleasure, she didn't. Her lips only parted slightly in surprise.

The hanyou stepped away from her and towards the black forest. Kagome jumped from her laying position and followed like a moth to a flame. Another smirk crossed his features. "Souta," she whispered. Naraku kept silent and continued to draw her away. He didn't know the voice of the child. One word could ruin his only chance of claiming what should be his.

Minutes passed and the siblings had traveled nearly half a mile away from camp. Kagome no longer felt tired but confused. She couldn't understand how Souta traveled through the well. The boy had tried on several occasions, but never succeeded. Even if he had, how would Souta know where to find her? They were miles away from Edo. "Souta, how did you get here?" Her tone laced with curiosity.

Without a word, Naraku ran into the miko's arms. The mirror tucked in his waistband. Kagome returned his hug happily, a soft smile brightening her groggy features. "Well, hello to you too Brother." The words were light hearted and loving, making Naraku nauseous. He pulled away hesitantly playing his role. He batted the boy's brown eyes and gave the miko a fake smile like Souta had in the painting. "You sure are acting weird Souta," Kagome giggled.

Naraku glanced away from the miko's chocolate eyes and saw a glass vile containing a dozen jewel shards. Within a flash, he yanked the bottle from its possessor and spilled the contents in his palm. The magenta fragments instantly darkened from his touch. Kagome let out a gasp and tried to snatch the shards back. Naraku pushed her away and took Kanna's mirror from its hiding position. Kagome's eyes went wide with realization. "Oh yes miko, you have served me well."

The dark hanyou pulled out his chunk of the Shikon no Tama and fused the remaining pieces. The jewel glowed a dreary shade of violet and pulsed in his palm. After three years, the jewel was complete and in his possession. Japan would feel his wrath and crumble beneath his feet. "I am glad you are here to witness this event miko," he taunted.

Tears began to form in the corners of Kagome's eyes. Failure weighed her body down. She couldn't reach the jewel before he uttered his wish. Her body began to tremble and her mind went blank. Thousands of people would die because of her. She shook her head to get the thought of her mind. Something had to be done. Kagome glared at Naraku and truly noticed the mirror. The dark creature was harnessing the power of the mirror to exist at this point in time. If she could destroy it, the hanyou would be weak. She didn't waste a moment and leapt from the mossy ground on to Naraku. He released a horrid hiss and squeezed his hand into a fist over the jewel. "You cannot stop me," the boy cried. Determination filled her eyes as she grabbed the mirror from his opposing hand and smashed it on the ground.

A menacing howl escaped the hanyou's lips. The vision of Souta disappeared and became the evil half-demon. His limbs contorted in agony, but his hand still clutched the Shikon jewel. "You bitch," he screamed. Kagome scooted away from him kicking dirt at his torso. A brilliant purple glow burned through his claws. The miko shielded her eyes and waited for the light to die. As she waited, she felt her body twist and mutate. Her bare arms and legs grew lengthy ebony hair. Her bones cracked and shifted pushing her on all fours. A large, elegant black tail swished behind her, while her ears moved to the top of her head. Terror consumed her.

The jewel dropped from Naraku's claws and landed only four inches away. Without hesitation, Kagome jumped over the hanyou and caught the Shikon no Tama in her new, canine jaws. Her silky tongue swallowed the curse and finished what she had started years ago. Naraku cursed and disintegrated before her eyes. Only a baboon pelt and ash resided on the forest floor. Kagome released a deep sigh; she didn't know she was holding.

Hard footsteps sped behind her making her new pointed ears twitch. Inuyasha busted into the scene moments to late. His gold eyes surveyed the area and hardened when they landed on the hanyou. With youkai grace, he quietly walked to the pile that was Naraku and sunk his claws deep in the ash. His slender nose sniffed the grey substance and dropped it in horror. Kagome released a low whine catching the hanyou's attention. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and lifted an eyebrow. "What do you want mutt," he jested. Kagome trotted towards him and rubbed against his thigh. Inuyasha pushed her away and released a low growl.

"What happened," a female voice asked. Inuyasha turned to Sango and shrugged his shoulders. The demon slayer repeated the hanyou's previous actions and then stepped alongside of him. "Is Naraku dead?" Kagome barked a yes, but Sango merely tilted her head to the side. "What's a dog doing here," she continued.

"How the hell should I know? I heard screaming and find the asshole incinerated, and have this mutt rubbing against my leg."

Sango kneeled and whistled Kagome to her side. The miko released a chipper bark and nuzzled her way into the demon slayer's chest. The woman smiled and patted the dog on her head. "She seems harmless to me Inuyasha. She was probably at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Whatever," he muttered. "Let's go find Miroku and see if his wind tunnel is gone. We can finally get some fucking answers." Sango nodded in agreement and headed back to camp with Kagome at her side.

The walk towards camp was quicker than Kagome remembered. Her canine eyes saw every plant and bump along the way. Sango stumbled a couple times over her feet, but Kagome kept the demon slayer balanced and straight. She would whisper thanks to large dog, which annoyed Inuyasha. After the fourth thank you, Inuyasha couldn't keep to himself. "Why do you keep thanking the bitch? It's not like the beast knows what you're talking about."

Sango hitched her eyebrows and frowned. "Inuyasha, don't talk to her like that. She's helped me through the darkness. Despite what you think, I believe she can understand us. Aren't you half dog demon?"

"Feh, but that's a dog-dog, not a youkai. That mutt doesn't understand language," he grumbled. Kagome hissed hearing his explanation. The hanyou glared at the canine and crossed his arms once more. Sango's lips curled in a smile. It would seem that the dog knew exactly what was being said.

Miroku was the only awake being at camp. The monk paced in circles around the dead campfire. Sango let out a laugh at the ridiculous sight, which stopped the man's antics. "What did you find," the monk asked, his violet eyes eager to hear anything relevant.

Inuyasha went to the monk and grabbed his hand. Miroku pulled back reflexively, but a deep throated growl from the hanyou made him pause. Inuyasha unwrapped the monk's wooden beads and saw a normal palm. Miroku stared at his hand unbelievingly. The half breed released him and looked around the campsite. Kagome's screams were missing from the group. The hanyou sniffed the air and released her scent was gone. "Where's Kagome?"

Sango and Miroku shook their heads and looked around. Her sleeping bag was turned over and there were no signs of struggle. "I don't know," Sango breathed. "What if Naraku took her? Can you smell her out?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Her smell is stale. She left here almost an hour ago." He walked across the camp and looked back the direction Sango and he had gone. "She went that direction," as he pointed into the forest. Kagome barked fiercely catching the group's attention. Sango patted her head trying to silence her, but the miko continued on. Shippou and Kirara woke from the drumming noise. "Shut up," Inuyasha cried. "Do you want the entire forest to hear yah?" The miko lowered her head in defeat and silenced herself.

"We've got to find her," Sango cried. "She's all alone in the middle of a youkai filled forest! Everyone pack up camp. We've got to track her before her scent disappears completely." The group didn't hesitate. Shippou rolled up the sleeping bags, Miroku cleaned the fire pit, and Inuyasha stuffed and grabbed Kagome's yellow backpack. Kagome lay next to Kirara watching the spectacle. The neko youkai didn't seem to mind her presence. The miko thought it had something to do with her just waking up.

Inuyasha's golden eyes made sure everything was packed and then followed Kagome's frail scent. The miko wondered why the hanyou couldn't smell her as a dog. Surely her scent was unique and would be the same no matter the species. She shook her fur and let her tongue hang from her jaws. Kagome remained next to Sango, being her support when she tripped. Miroku hadn't mentioned the dog but his eyes would constantly look in Kagome's direction. Shippou hadn't seemed to notice her at all. He lagged behind the group wiping sleep out of his eyes. The miko hoped this transformation wasn't definite.

"This is where her scent ends," Inuyasha said softly. The group had arrived once more to Naraku's gravesite. Sango choked back tears. Her hands began to shake trying to hold back her raw emotion. Kagome pushed herself against Sango's calf and rubbed her head into the demon slayer's hand. The woman scratched Kagome's head gently, but didn't speak. "I don't understand. Where could the wench have gone?"

Miroku walked passed the group and kneeled beside Naraku. His new hand punched the evil hanyou's remains with strong force. He pounded into the earth until his knuckles began to bleed. Kagome had never seen this side of the monk, his anger. "The creature did something to her," Miroku claimed. "Something happened to her. Kagome couldn't disappear out of thin air." Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll just have to keep looking." Inuyasha responded. Fear plagued his sunny eyes. "Kagome can hold her own. She may be human, but she's got holy powers at her side."

"Let's continue west and see if any villages have come across her," Sango suggested. "If she disappeared over an hour ago, she couldn't have gotten very far."

The group left in silent agreement and headed into Lord Sesshomaru's territory. Kagome couldn't believe Inuyasha hadn't argued. A warm feeling surged her canine body knowing Inuyasha cared. If she was human, she'd have a huge smile on her face. The miko thought about pouncing on the hanyou and licking him to death, but Inuyasha didn't seem too fond of dogs ironically. Sooner or later, she'd have a chance to show her appreciation.

The moon began to lower as they continued their journey. Shippou had finally awakened and continually asked questions about Kagome. Inuyasha eventually told him to shut up, which only made the kitsune worse. Miroku finally intervened and answered the kit's questions. Kagome watched his smile drop. Salty tears fell down his puffy cheeks. The miko's heart wilted seeing the child youkai so crestfallen. She abandoned Sango's side and took Shippou's. Her pink tongue kissed every tear away. Shippou smiled slightly, but his aura remained melancholy. The miko abhorred not being able to communicate effectively.

"Guys, wait here," Inuyasha ordered. Sango's face lit up thinking Kagome was near. Kagome, however, was curious. She lifted her wet nose in the air and smelled lilacs and death. The canine released a low growl. Her long legs moved on their own accord and followed the hanyou. The remaining group fought the urge to follow.

As they ran, Kagome fought the urge to vomit. The stench of death was revolting. Naraku's ashes were rose bushels compared to Kikyo's scent. Inuyasha halted when a brilliant, blue light surrounded the pair. Souls hovered above them trying to escape, but caught in the witch's web. The undead miko strolled towards them clutching a young, human girl. Kikyo tightened her lips at the intrusion and glared at the hanyou in spite. "Inuyasha," she purred.

The hanyou didn't speak but stared at her in awe. Kagome looked at him and then back to the undead woman. A deep growl rumbled throughout her body. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice the poor child in her clutches. Kikyo turned her attention away from the inu half-breed and towards the dog. Kagome bared her fangs and lowered her body to the ground preparing to strike. The dark miko's tight lips smirked and dropped the girl to the floor. "Attack me beast."

Kagome lunged at her with no remorse. Kikyo fell hard to the floor with her reincarnation's fangs deep within her thigh. The undead priestess screamed and threw her holy energy in a shape of a ball straight at the canine. Kagome didn't move. Her teeth deepened further trying rip off her limb. The ball of energy hit its target only be absorbed. Kikyo's eyes widened and finally looked at the beast. The dog was larger than a wolf and covered in fine, ebony fur. Its eyes were a deep, warm chocolate shade exactly like Kagome's. The miko inhaled deeply trying to hide her realization. Kikyo searched the girl's aura and found a hidden power residing in the creature's soul, the jewel.

"You stupid cur," Inuyasha screamed. He grabbed Kagome by her neck and pulled her off the undead woman. Kagome cried in pain and landed next the human girl. The small child hid behind the dog frightened. Her tiny arms wrapped themselves around Kagome's neck and held her close. The miko nuzzled into the girl's chest to comfort her.

"Inuyasha, hand me my arrows. I shall rid of this creature." The hanyou searched the grounds and gathered the requested weapon. Kikyo smirked once again and notched a long arrow into her bow. She raised the arrow and aimed it at Kagome's heart. The dog growled and moved to shield the girl away from harm. The arrow flew from the miko's fingertips only to be stopped by a large youkai. The magnificent, white savior clutched the weapon in his clawed hands, eyes bleeding. The small girl hiding behind Kagome let out a sigh of relief and stood.

"Sesshomaru-sama, this lady tried to hurt Rin," the girl chirped. The lord nodded his head once and took Tensaiga from its sheave. Kikyo backed away in fear, while Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"What do you think you're doing asshole," Inuyasha asked. His blade still in its unimpressive, rusty form.

Sesshomaru flew past his half-brother and cut Kikyo in half. The dark miko howled in agony and then turned to dust. Inuyasha scrambled to her remains, while hundreds of blue souls evacuated the area. The lord returned his sword to its home and turned his back to the scene. His regal, honey eyes analyzed Rin for wounds. The small girl gave the lord a large smile and waited patiently. When he found no injuries, he took the small child's hand and began to walk away. The hanyou released a furious growl and charged at Sesshomaru from behind. Kagome jumped between and them and howled. The lord turned around to see Tetsaiga a foot away from piercing the large, black dog's chest. Rin released his hand and tried to stop the canine from getting hurt. Sesshomaru pushed the girl away and released a green acidic whip which wrapped around the half-breed's neck. Inuyasha fell to the floor gasping. His paws attempted to loosen the vine, but failed. "Do not attempt to kill this Sesshomaru Half-breed."

"You fucker," Inuyasha choked. "You killed her."

The lord's face remained stoic. He gathered Rin's hand once more and turned around. "The miko was already dead."

Kagome continued to watch Inuyasha suffer and didn't try to stop the pain. So many emotions filled her being. Seeing Inuyasha help murder innocence for the whim of his dead lover made her sick. She held no grudges for him attacking her. The hanyou didn't know that she resided in this animal's body, but Rin was just a child. He wouldn't have stopped Kikyo from stealing the child's soul and he had even left the group in the middle of nowhere selfishly seeking comfort from the bitch. They thought he was searching for their sister. Kagome was utterly disgusted and torn as to where to go. Rin was beckoning her to follow with whistles and pats. The canine whimpered and took the small girl's side.

When Inuyasha was long behind, Sesshomaru released the girl's hand and stopped in a clearing. The lord allowed the girl to rest and eyed the bitch carefully. He had never seen a dog of its breed before. It stood as tall as Rin with black-blue fur flowing from its body. The creature resembled a wolf more than a typical dog, but its patient, domestic nature cleared the confusion. Rin cooed and baby talked the creature insufferably. The dog didn't show any annoyance and took the attention appreciatively. Its brown eyes shifted as if analyzing its environment. Sesshomaru didn't know exactly how he felt of their new companion.

"You saved Rin from the scary lady Puppy," she giggled. "You have such pretty fur. Are you a youkai like Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome shook her head side-to-side. Lord Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. The beast understood his ward. Something was very off with this creature.

"I can make you a crown," the girl cried. "Would like one?"

Kagome nodded her head and released a playful bark. Rin gathered the bottom of her checkered kimono and went searching for flowers. The lord took a seat against a great maple and continued to watch the dog. Kagome returned his gaze and lay on the cool ground. The sun rested high blanketed by several white clouds. Its rays warmed her fur. Reflexively, the miko stretched and yawned. It'd been hours since she could relax. In less than a day, she'd destroyed Naraku, completed the jewel, and helped preserve an innocent. Kagome mentally drew a tally on a chalk board. Hopefully for her next fete, she'd jump out of a box screaming "Ta Da" as a human.

Rin returned shortly covered in grass and pollen. Her orange and white kimono stained from the forest. In her small hands, she carried a beautiful wreath in shades of pink and yellow. The girl trotted to the dog and placed the creation on top of her pointed ears. Kagome tried to give a smile the best she could with her long snout. Rin caught the gesture and wrapped her thin arms around the miko's neck. "You smiled," she laughed. "I'm glad you like Rin's crown."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at Rin's scent. He was struggling against sneezing. "Rin, go bathe." The small girl clung to Kagome but nodded her head. The miko lifted her body from the ground and sniffed out for water. Hundreds of smells hit her at once. She realized then why Inuyasha always complained. Being a dog magnified everything by a hundred. The soil reeked of mold and ancient roots. The trees were shrouded with sweetness but also a indescribable waxy stench. Finding water would be impossible.

The lord watched the beast struggle. It was curious that the bitch couldn't find water. Every animal knew the pure scent of water. If you wished to survive in wild, one must always know where to obtain the gods' gift. "I will lead you."

Rin followed her guardian and tugged Kagome along. Bathing sounded wonder so she didn't object. Within moments, she could hear rushing water. She stuck her snout in the air once more and inhaled the sharp scent. Water was relaxing to her senses. Unlike every other living thing, its scent was bearable. Lord Sesshomaru didn't continue towards the spring. "You will stay with her," he commanded. Kagome looked at the tai-youkai and realized he was talking to her. She nodded her head and barked a yes. The lord nodded his head and left the girls to bathe.

Rin undressed with delicate precision. She folded her obi and kimono neatly and set them on the ground as if they were clean. The girl didn't seem modest standing naked by the spring's bank. Kagome wished she was that confident. Spending weeks at a time in the feudal era made her utterly paranoid. Sango had no problem standing in her birthday suit in the middle of a forest, but the miko wouldn't stand for it. Kagome ended up buying and bringing several different bathing suits for the ritual of bathing. The demon slayer always gave her strange looks, but Kagome dealt with it.

The water splashed bringing the dog out of her thoughts. The girl smiled widely and swam on her back in the pool. Kagome's eyes twinkled in the new found fun. Her padded feet carried her to the muddy edge, but stopped when she saw her reflection. On the water's surface, the woman saw her normal, naked self. Her black hair hung in waves down to her lower black, her light olive skin glowing in perspiration, and her doe-like eyes analyzing herself. Sadness weighed at her soul. The canine Kagome howled as if it would be the last sound she'd utter. Rin hopped out of the water and stared down at the dog's reflection. Her eyes widened and then looked back to the dog that stood before her. "Kagome-sama?"

Lord Sesshomaru appeared out of thin air as a pristine blur. A frown crossed his usual stoic features. "What beast," he asked. The small child pointed to the spring with a tiny digit. The tai-youkai stepped closer and saw the half-breed's companion on its surface. His previous questions were instantly solved. Kagome shook Rin off her torso and let her long legs carry her away. The need for speed and wind filled her abnormal body. Branches slashed at her, rocks attempted to make her trip, and the earth, itself, twisted its paths to lose her. Soon her will gave out and her four legged body crashed to the floor. The miko panted without resolve and hungered for water. The run cured nothing.

"Stop this nonsense," a masculine voice hissed. Kagome turned her head to see Sesshomaru standing beside her. His face smooth and breaths regular. The miko instantly felt a pang of jealousy for his strength. "Running will do nothing."

Kagome whined and let her head drop to the ground. He was right, but he couldn't understand what she was going through. The jewel had been wished upon, and by mistake, she was turned into a dog. She was sure nothing could reverse the insufferable wish. Naraku didn't receive Japan on a platter, but he did get vengeance.

"Do not mope in self-pity. How did you come to be this way?"

The miko's ears perked up. Maybe Sesshomaru could understand her. He was an inu-youkai after all. Kagome released several shrills and barks narrating her tale. The tai-youkai didn't interrupt and took a seat among an old tree's roots. When she finished, the miko bore her brown eyes into his. He remained silent, contemplating the bitch's story. He found no lies and couldn't believe any other explanation for a human to change into an animal. "Return with this Sesshomaru. Rin cannot be left unattended." Kagome watched him rise and followed him back to the spring.

Rin jumped up and down upon their return. Joy glazed over her bright eyes. "Rin was so worried Kagome-sama. Rin thought you had gone forever!" Kagome shook her head and nuzzled into the child's chest. The girl wrapped her arms around her once more stroking her back. The lord watched the display and decided to return the bitch to the hanyou. The miko did not belong with them. Their pack would need an explanation.

"We are traveling back to the half-breed," he announced. "They will be searching for the miko." Kagome lowered her head again, but nodded. Not being understood was something she was going to have to overcome.

Lord Sesshomaru picked up his brother's scent easily. The dead miko's stench covered the half-breed along with his natural musty odor. The miko's pack was heading towards their village in Edo. The lord kept a quick speed throughout their travel. Rin had slowed down greatly but Kagome hoisted the child on her back. The girl enjoyed the ride immensely. Her tiny hands clutched chucks of the miko's fur and pretended the dog was a horse. Sesshomaru mentally complimented the woman's patience. Even though he disliked the miko, she was displaying great honor despite the day's events. His mind could be at ease knowing the filthy hanyou no longer tainted his lands. In truth, he owed the human.

The sun was setting when they reached the pack. Inuyasha noticed them immediately. His Tetsaiga transformed and aimed in their direction. Lord Sesshomaru shielded the girls and waited. "What the hell do you want Jackass? Are you coming here to fight me," the hanyou jested. "I can't wait to kick your sorry ass!"

The remaining pack entered the scene confused. Sango's eyes landed on Kagome and released a gentle smile. "You've come back," she asked. "I was getting lonely without you by my side." The miko barked and started to take the demon slayer's side once more, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing bitch? Take another step and I'll cut you in half." The hanyou twisted his sword in her direction displaying the truth behind his words. Sesshomaru eyed the situation and felt fury boil within him. The miko, no matter what her appearance, deserved respect. The whelp should have used their father's talents to recognize a member of his pack. She did not need such treatment.

"Come," the lord demanded. Kagome looked behind her shoulder with confusion. Didn't he just bring her here to rid of her? Her warm eyes looked back to Inuyasha and obeyed the western lord. If she was left with the hanyou no doubt he'd kill her.

"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha," Sango cried. "The dog did nothing wrong. Get that sword away from her!"

The half-breed shook his head and continued to raise Tetsaiga high. "That stupid bitch helped kill Kikyo and protected that bastard. I think that stupid mutt's Naraku or something." Kagome growled at his words and bared her teeth. How dare Inuyasha make such a conclusion. Did he not remember her affections to him earlier? Seeing the hanyou through her canine eyes painted a horrid and yet realistic picture of the jerk.

Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and beckoned Kagome to follow. The miko responded with a sharp one-eighty turn and cantered to the lord's side. Inuyasha hollered obscenities behind them only making the tai-youkai's fury worse. "Miko," he started, "I will assist you for destroying the evil hanyou. This Sesshomaru has an idea." Kagome listened intently, but didn't respond. She knew the youkai never needed one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha not profit.

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for the awesome praise. I would like to impart that this story is complete. I'm just adding it to this site! Thanks for all the favoritism! I'm like to especially thank: "Silence in the Shadows, angelapage, LadyJae92, GothicHime98, DramaDitz, AniHatchiinLover, Star99, LovesDepp, Skullqueencb, K. Mitsuki, DreamBeamz, blueeyedgirl07" for your reviews! Now please, enjoy!

**The Black Dog**  
"Totosai's Greek Wonder"  
_Chapter Two_

Hours passed as the trio walked deeper into the lord's territory. Kagome continued to carry Rin on her back letting her tiny hands clutch her fur. The small girl would fall in and out of slumber, slumping her torso forward onto Kagome's neck. Lord Sesshomaru kept silent and stood tall, his mane of pristine hair flowing with the wind. The miko always admired the great lord's unnatural beauty. The first time she had traveled through the well and saw Inuyasha pinned to the ancient tree, she felt like her eyes had betrayed her. Only in science fiction novels were men created in such masculinity and allure. The years she'd traveled alongside the hanyou, Kagome always thought herself plain and unworthy, but those thoughts were no longer.

A snort escaped Rin's mouth making the miko's chocolate eyes look to the child. One small hand was secured in her mouth while the other was wrapped in her silky fur. The girl hadn't grown drastically since Kagome had last seen her. She had grown maybe a couple inches taller and lost some of her baby fat, but she still resembled a child. Rin had to be around eleven years old so the lack of puberty was a little unsettling. Kagome shook her head and continued to look onward. Children in feudal Japan probably grew at a different rate than her time.

Lord Sesshomaru stopped within the following hour and regally planted himself on the forest floor. Kagome was happy to follow suit and tactfully slid Rin off her back as to not disturb her. The girl released the miko's fur and curled into a ball in the dirt, her thumb still stubbornly in her mouth. A grin formed on Kagome's snout. Rin was quite entertaining.

"Miko," the lord spoke. "We will rest for a moment and then continue." Kagome merely nodded her head and stretched. Rin was light, but hours of seventy pounds on her spine added some pressure.

Sesshomaru watched the display with vague interest. They had covered several miles on foot and the miko hadn't complained once. Despite the female being a canine, he assumed the miko's humanity would interfere and cause him annoyance. However, Kagome kept silent idly staring at him and keeping her jaw in a comfortable line. He thought her constant admiration would bother him as well, but he found it soothing. The woman acted within reason and considered Rin her main priority despite previous events. The miko was a very rare human indeed.

When Kagome finally lay on her stomach, she shut her oval eyes and listened around her. The wind sounded like a tide coming onto the beach. Birds chirped and the branches above moaned in pleasure. She finally understood why Inuyasha preferred sleeping outside. The smells were strong and awful usually, but the calm feeling of the wind took away her fears. There were no thoughts of death, arguing, wishing of home, just an empty, warm comfort of nothing.

Minutes passed and Rin rose from the ground. Her large eyes took around her surroundings and landed on Kagome. Her small feet scurried to the dog's side while extending her arms to stroke the miko. Sesshomaru interfered. He stood faster than light and grabbed hold of the child. Rin's eyes widened in question, but relaxed under his grip. "Rin, the miko is resting." The child nodded her head and stood still until Sesshomaru gave her more direction.

Kagome opened an eye and saw Rin's downcast face. Seeing the child with such a grim expression seemed unnatural, so she released a chipper bark and began rising from her position. A large smile spread on the girl's face, while Sesshomaru merely nodded. It seemed that their break was now over.

Lord Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and began walking again through the woods. Rin giggled and constantly fidgeted with her hands. Kagome was relieved that Rin was entertaining herself at the moment. She had a feeling that the tai-youkai acknowledged her need for alone time. A soft sigh escaped her mouth. The miko was curious why the lord took her in and what exactly he had planned. She had been fighting the urges to ask all day. Would he get angry with her questioning or would he just answer? Apparently, Kagome was still the same old Kagome.

When Rin needed a bathroom break, Kagome decided to ask. The questions flowed in the air in muffled growls and low barks. The lord listened intently and stared down at her as if staring at his reflection in a pool of water. Silence crept between them making Kagome feel awkward, but she stood her ground. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't one to waste words, but she had to know where she stood.

"Miko," he started, "the jewel has changed you, but not wholly. In exchange for slaying the hanyou, I will reward you one of my fangs to control your transformation."

Kagome's bottom jaw felt like a brick. She hadn't even considered the possibility of using a sword, but to hear Lord Sesshomaru offer one of his fangs so willingly seemed like a dream. The tai-youkai arched an eyebrow at the woman's gaped display. The reaction was what he expected. Humans couldn't hide their expressions, but he was pleased that the miko was speechless.

"By night fall we will reach the smith's forgery," he continued. "I believe you are aware of where we are going." Kagome nodded her head. She didn't know if she should offer a thank you or not. Lord Sesshomaru knew she'd be thankful as would any person being offered a western lord's fang. Why would he even consider such an offer? It seemed illogical to give a mere human such a prized possession, but Kagome was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. If a tai-youkai gave you something, you took it.

Rin returned with her usual smile. Her tiny frame skipped over protruding roots and landed between the lord and miko. Kagome's long tail swished from side to side in pure happiness. The girl caught the action and began to giggle. "Kagome-sama is happy," she cried. The lord eyed Kagome for a moment and then led the women onward.

After three hours of walking, Sesshomaru's ward began to tire. Rin took her original position on top of Kagome and clutched her fur once more. The miko didn't mind. She had gained her much needed rest by walking alone and she knew how tired she would have been if she were human. For some reason, being a canine increased her energy ten fold. Hunger and fatigue didn't bring her down. She was joyous at this new blessing. No doubt Sesshomaru would have been displeased quickly. He could tolerate a child being slow, but a grown woman? Kagome was trying to be on her best behavior.

Soon the sun began to sink. The trees began to thin out from the forest and a dominating mountain came to view. Kagome hadn't noticed the structure before because of the thick canopies overhead. Now, the mountain stood straight like a wall and looked as if it reached to the moon. The lord stopped in front of it and seemed to analyze it. His golden eyes did a single circular motion before he turned to Kagome.

"You will not be able to climb this," he stated. The miko stared blankly at him. She didn't think any creature could climb the monstrous rock. There seemed to be no grips of any sort. Even if she attempted the fete, it'd only take a single slip to plummet to her death.

"Come here Miko." Kagome followed instruction without hesitation. When she reached his side, Lord Sesshomaru reached out for her and lifted her and Rin over his shoulder. His regal face remained stoic and within moments, the trio was floating the air. Kagome looked down to see a fluffy white cloud underneath them. Fear expanded within her body. She had forgotten that Sesshomaru had the ability to fly.

The flight ended abruptly. Within seconds, they had reached their destination to the middle of the mountain. Kagome's brown eyes surveyed the area slowly. The mountain looked as if it had been carved into a Greek fashion. Pillars stood holding the roof though it wasn't necessary and designs decorated the spacious cave's opening. Altogether, the home was odd and yet stunning.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a voice called from inside the grey structure. The tai-youkai didn't speak. He waited patiently for the mystery demon to present himself. Kagome slid the sleeping Rin off her back carefully as they waited. Her thumb was tucked securely in her mouth. The sight was absolutely adorable.

Soft footsteps traveled from the entry way and Totosai appeared. Kagome had met the elderly demon twice before, but the man had been at his volcano. This location was never mentioned when referring to the family blacksmith. His black eyes frowned at the sight of Sesshomaru she noticed. Kagome didn't know the relationship between them, but it didn't look promising. "What can I do for you my lord?"

Sesshomaru ignored the irritable glare. "I need a sword built from my fang."

Totosai's eyebrow turned inward, while his lips formed a straight line. Kagome could feel anger radiating from him skin. Reflexively, the miko stepped forward and hid the small child from view. If the white haired demon lost his temper, Rin didn't need to bare witness. "You already have two swords Lord Sesshomaru. You don't need another." Totosai's tone was stern like a father's.

"This sword is not for me Totosai. It is for her." Sesshomaru tore his eyes off the blacksmith and bore them into the miko. The demon followed his gaze and misinterpreted. He shook his neck vigorously.

"That human girl is but a child. In five winters, I'll consider it," he huffed.

"Not my ward, the miko."

Totosai almost called the lord a lunatic until he felt the embedded dark energy flowing within the large canine's veins. The beast's scent smelled of animal, but the power within the creature was breathtaking. The old man walked towards Kagome slowly and examined her thoroughly. He had never truly laid eyes on a bitch like this one. Her fur shined like silk. The size of the creature was much too large for a normal dog also. However, the eyes of the beast are what gave it away. The soft chocolate color showed several emotions: love, fear, strength, confusion, and anger. "What happened to her then?"

"Naraku made a mistake on his dying wish making the miko a canine. Her human image reflects off the surface of water, but she cannot change."

Kagome bowed her head, but watched Totosai carefully. His original anger disappeared. A small twinkle sparkled in his right eye. "I will be happy to assist the slayer of that disgusting hanyou," he smiled. "Is the jewel within you Miko?"

Kagome picked up her head and nodded vigorously. The blacksmith chuckled. "I can feel its darkness inhabiting in you. I will build a sword for you that will allow you to control the black jewel. Without it however, you'll revert back into this form."

"That will do," Sesshomaru answered. "How long until the completion of her sword?"

Totosai's hand grasped his beard and rubbed his thick, white hairs. "Possibly five days, maybe less. I haven't made a demonic sword for a priestess before. It'll be tricky." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "You may stay here until it's completed if you wish my lord."

The inu-youkai nodded and walked into the rocky fortress. Kagome didn't know if she should follow him or stay put. Her brown eyes traveled from Sesshomaru to Rin. The small girl was still sleeping on the hard floor. The child really could sleep through a hurricane. "Come," Sesshomaru beckoned. The miko didn't hesitate and nudged the girl awake. Rin fussed slightly and then gave Kagome a sleepy smile with realization. Within a few moments, Rin was on her feet and stretching.

"Come," the lord repeated. In a fit of giggles, Rin ran to his side with Kagome only a few steps behind.

The inside of the fortress was completely constructed from stone. Seating, tables, and even a few cots were created from the mountain. It reminded Kagome of a fixated sculpture. Totosai had to have spent centuries carving and polishing every detail of his home. Deeper in the cave, smoke smothered the air. Fire pits burned infinitely charring the beautiful stone. The air was hardly breathable. Rin began coughing immediately.

"I apologize for the smoke," Totosai commented behind the three. "The volcano has become quite known. I hardly get peace. I believed that no one knew where my other home was located." His tone was laced with annoyance. Of course, the Lord of the Western Lands would know where all his subjects resided especially such an important youkai as Totosai.

"Rin, move closer to the entrance. The miko will attend you." Rin clapped her hands together in excitement, while Kagome obeyed. She didn't exactly appreciate the implied position of servant, but the smoke was beginning to make her eyes water.

When the girls had gone, the lord began removing his clothes. Totosai moved around the room quickly gathering his needed supplies. After a few minutes, the lord stood gallantly naked and transformed into his large inu form. Totosai released a deep sigh at the sight of him. Despite his cold nature, Lord Tashio's son was magnificent. His white fur shone immortal beauty, while his fiery eyes looked as if he could burn a hole through one's soul. "Open," Totosai requested.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth revealing over fifty ivory sword-like teeth. The old youkai inspected each one and finally decided on a smaller back spear. The miko would need something should could lift and control. "This will hurt," he commented. With a deep tug, Sesshomaru released a growl. Blood poured into his mouth, and his removed appendage lay gracefully in Totosai's arms. "Well done."

Kagome twisted her head when she heard a demonic growl. The scent of thick blood pounded her nostrils. Without much thought, she left Rin in her musings and ran to the lord. She was surprised when she saw a transformed Sesshomaru. His blood ran down his snout in streams. A low whine exited her mouth. Sesshomaru glared down at her and barked. The simple action spewed more blood onto the stone floor. His bark had been a command to leave, but Kagome couldn't find it in her heart to do so.

She moved closer to him until she was leaning against his leg. The miko rubbed against him to comfort him. Sesshomaru didn't push her away immediately. His beast enjoyed the attention of the bitch. He hadn't had an inu female's attention in over a century. The simple action eased the pain immensely and her earthy smell covered the stench of blood.

"Are you claiming pack members," Totosai asked jokingly. Kagome ears twitched up in confusion, and then she felt a rough push. Her paws caught her torso before she crashed into a heap on the floor. A reflexive growl rumbled through her chest. Sesshomaru counteracted with a deafening roar. Totosai backed away slowly. The sight of two dominating creatures snarling at each other gave him goose bumps.

"Sesshomaru-sama," an innocent voice called. Rin stood three yards away holding a hand over her mouth. The thunderous noise caught her attention making her curiosity get the best of her. She wasn't frightened by her lord. Despite his mean spirit and the blood staining his angelic features, Rin saw only a man. Deep down, she knew the inu-youkai would never harm her. "Are you angry," the question was entirely too innocent.

Kagome stepped down from her place in the fight. Without giving tai-youkai another look, she gracefully took the girl's side and pulled her to the main entrance. Rin hesitated at first. She didn't wish to leave the white canine alone, but Kagome refused her to remain.

"You catch more flies with honey than vinegar," Totosai commented. Sesshomaru ignored him and transformed back into his humanoid form. The old youkai was insufferable. The sooner he finished the sword, the sooner he could rid of the miko. He felt foolish for being abrasive; this Sesshomaru was not a pup. A mere human should not alter his emotions and rationality. Indeed, as soon as the wench left, he would be quite happy.

When Sesshomaru finished dressing, he returned to the front of the Greek cave. Kagome was lying on her belly being used as a head rest for Rin. The girl's laughter echoed into the afternoon air as the miko's long tail tickled Rin's face and arms. The game was simple and Sesshomaru's ward enjoyed it immensely. The miko ignored him however by shutting her eyes and turning her head away. She was offended and quite angry. The only remedy for situations like this was time.

"Rin, you need to bathe." The girl stopped her antics and smiled at the intruder.

"Where should Rin bathe," she asked. Kagome thought the question was reasonable. They were hundreds of feet above ground. Totosai wouldn't exactly have a hot tub plugged into an outlet in the back.

"Back here," Totosai shouted. Kagome opened her eyes and tried to sniff through the smoke. Sure enough, the cool, neutral scent of water invaded her nostrils. She released a yip and stood from the floor. Rin followed suit and grabbed a hold of the miko's thick mane. The miko stuck her nose in the air and led them to a small indoor pool. Kagome laughed at the ironic display. She couldn't believe Totosai had a bubbling pool built into his questionable home.

"Look Kagome-sama! The water is smoking!" Rin stripped down to her birthday suit once more and jumped in. Hot water splashed onto Kagome's face. Its simple warmth caressed her skin. Without thinking of her human reflection, the miko dove into the pool after the little girl.

Sesshomaru followed the women and watched them from a distance. His ward always loved to bathe, and by watching the miko, she did as well. It disgusted him how humans rarely took time to clean themselves. Human body odor was the most offending stench the lord had ever witnessed. Images of sulfur crossed his mind.

"Do you want me to wash you," Rin asked. She loved the feeling of Kagome's fur in water. Her chubby fingers awkwardly ran through it. Naïve jealousy filled her. She wished her hair was as soft as Kagome-sama's, but the thought vanished when the miko knelt into her hand. The girl giggled once more and scrub Kagome's coat roughly with her hands.

"There should be some scented oils to left of the pool," Totosai shouted across the way. Both women turned their heads left to see a basket with several glass vials. Rin released Kagome and swam to get them. The miko almost to initiative, but she quickly remembered she didn't have thumbs. There was always the option of her mouth, which she soon disregarded. Glass and teeth couldn't be a safe combination.

Rin returned shortly still smiling. "Rin picked the Sakura oil!" Her small hand uncorked the vial and stuck the cylinder underneath her nose. She inhaled deeply and sighed in bliss. "Do you like the smell Kagome-sama?" The miko nodded her head. In truth, she could smell the Sakura oil when it was on the other side of pool. Its once delicate scent altered into almost a grandmother's perfume. Kagome resisted the temptation to sneeze.

"Alright, be still," Rin declared. She dumped a portion into her small palm and lathered Kagome's fur. The scrubbing sensation against her coat made Kagome purr like a cat. Within minutes, Kagome's eyes shut and she was drifting into sleep. The miko only awoke when Rin's ministrations came to an end.

"You're tired?" Kagome looked up at the girl who was scrubbing her hair. Rin's chocolate eyes were shining playfully. All the canine could do was nod and get out of the pool. Like a stereotypical dog, Kagome shook her hair dry. The child shrieked as drops of cold water splashed her face. "Kagome-sama!" The miko let her tongue hang openly and waited for Rin to finish.

When they were completely dry and clothed, the women traveled once more to the front of the cave. Sesshomaru sat idly on a stone chair staring into a fire pit. The smell of meat cooking invaded Kagome's senses. Sure enough, a deer was spitted and roasting in the flames. Rin ran to her master in excitement over the meal, while the miko slowly walked. Bathing hadn't settled her anger nor would venison.

"Rin bathed Kagome-sama," she declared when she reached the lord's side. Sesshomaru glanced back towards the miko to see her ignoring him. Her beautiful tail hung low, while her eyes peered into the fire. "I see you did." Rin smiled and took a seat on the cool, stone floor.

The trio waited patiently until the buck was done. Sesshomaru rose gracefully and claimed the beast from the fire. Neither girl moved as he placed the animal on the floor and pulled two legs off the torso. The lord placed one limb in front of Kagome and then tore a small portion from other leg off for Rin. The child didn't hesitate going to town on her chunk. Juices from the meat gathered on the corner of her lips and dropped frequently on her checkered kimono. If Kagome didn't know any better, she would have thought Rin hadn't eaten in weeks.

When Kagome looked down to her piece, she saw the western lord staring at her in the corner of her eye. Reflexively, the miko looked up and stared back with a raised eyebrow. His golden eyes didn't waver. She realized then that he was waiting to see if the meat was to her liking. Kagome turned her attention back towards her meal and placed a giant paw near the hoof to keep it from rolling. Her nose sniffed appreciably and then her sharp teeth tore into the leg with fury. As she chewed, saliva dripped from her jaws. The flavor of the roasted venison brought out something in her. She didn't stop pulling and tearing the meat off the leg until a clean bone resided in front of her. It was as if for ten minutes, Kagome was only a dog.

"That was yummy," Rin sighed rubbing her belly. "Kagome-sama liked it too!" The miko nodded and barked a thank you to Sesshomaru. The western lord merely nodded and picked at his portion. Kagome was slightly embarrassed. She couldn't imagine what she looked like moments before. "Are you going to eat the bone," Rin asked innocently. The miko eyed the child with a strange look, which received a giggle. "Don't puppies like bones?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Miko, you should try the bone. You would enjoy it." Kagome refused to look at him, but tried gnawing it. The bone's flavor was exactly like the meat except saltier. The deer's juices seemed to have marinated the thick, white bone. Like before, Kagome was overtook by canine instincts and chewed the leg until the moon was high and Rin was fast asleep curled into a ball near the fire. Sesshomaru had taken his position once more in the chair still staring at the miko. Kagome immediately became self-conscious. She didn't know how long she had been going to town on the bone. Her modesty was slowly kicking in.

"Do not be ashamed Miko. It is natural to consume your prey." His voice was soft as to not wake Rin. Kagome thought it strange that the lord was being polite to her, let alone speaking. This was off for Sesshomaru and she knew it. Logically, the miko realized his niceness was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get. Kagome picked herself off the ground and walked quietly to the lord's side. His eyes never swayed. He watched her cross the room with canine grace and take a seat beside him. The miko's doe like eyes looked up to him and they stared comfortably at one another. Minutes passed and Kagome dared herself to lick him. He had hunted and sheltered her. The lord had also ripped one of his fangs out for her. The least she could do was give him a bit of gratitude. Her neck stretched out until his clawed hand was only an inch away. Then like lightning, Kagome gently licked his naked skin. The lord didn't pull away, but watched stoically. When he didn't push her away, the miko continued until his salty skin was glistening with her spit. Kagome whimpered a thank you and then lay upon his feet.

Minutes passed and the two remained silent. Sesshomaru remained seated but as soon as the miko began to slumber, the lord leaned forward and rubbed Kagome's fur back on her face. The action was almost loving. She didn't open her eyes however. His touch was beyond wonderful, and within moments, the miko was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note: **Thank you every one for your criticism and compliments! I really appreciate the reviews "LadyNica, Silence in the Shadows, rikkatsuki, mngurl07, marcel karma eater, LovesDepp, GothicHime89, XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX, darkwhizper, sessys-angel, DreamBeamz, KagomeAngel91, SasoLOVE111, angelapage, lunarcat12, Euen, and even _Ugh_".

**The Black Dog****  
**"Tsuki and the Change"  
_Chapter Three_

As promised, Totosai completed the sword in five days. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome had been resting by the fire when the old youkai hollered from inside the cave. "I did it," he shouted. "I did it!" The miko glanced his direction but didn't move. Over the past few days, Kagome discovered Lord Sesshomaru to be gentle. Despite previous actions, he petted her, spoke with her, and treated her like a person. Somehow she had formed a crush on the tai-youkai. She never put her infatuation into action. Kagome reasoned that her new found affection was because Sesshomaru was the only person who understood her. Never in a million years would the lord share her feelings, but the miko took what she could get and at this moment, her large head lay comfortably on his lap.

Footsteps thudded against the stone floor. Totosai appeared holding a traditional samurai sword over his head. Its blade glowed against the fire creating a blinding white light. Kagome and Rin turned their eyes away immediately. Sesshomaru rubbed the miko's ear to comfort her but stood. The miko whined like a pup which received a giggle from Rin and a scowl from the Ice Prince. "Let this Sesshomaru see." The old youkai lowered the weapon and handed it to his lord like commanded. The tai-youkai's golden eyes surveyed his fang compulsively. The sword's blade looked unlike any metal. Its new shine reflected everything around it. Totosai had engraved the lord's status near the hilt of sword depicting moons and dogs. Sesshomaru balanced the blade in his hands to find it perfect.

"I believe it to be one of my best," Totosai declared. "I have named it Tsuki." The lord nodded and admired the sword's hilt. Over the blade, the old youkai had wrapped black and deep violet leather. Tsuki represented the western inu clan in every sense. No one would deny Kagome's position as a member of his pack. "You have decorated the sword as if the miko belongs to me," Sesshomaru stated. Totosai nodded.

Kagome's ears perked up at the conversation. Was Sesshomaru claiming her as pack? Images of Sesshomaru pushing and growling at her came to mind. No, Totosai created Tsuki's image based on the lord's fang. It was only right the black smith forge the tai-youkai's fang and depict it as a western treasure. The miko rose to her paws and joined the men. She barked thank you to the old smith which Sesshomaru translated. "Oh, you're welcome Kagome. Please try on your sword. We would like to see its capabilities."

Sesshomaru placed Tsuki on the ground in front of her. Kagome didn't know how she was supposed to pick it up. Noticing her confusion, the lord instructed her to place it in her mouth. The miko lowered her snout and grabbed hold of the blade between her jaws. A bright blue light consumed her instantly. Kagome could feel her limbs stretch and fur disappear. Her long snout shrunk back into a human nose while her tail disappeared. Within moments, Kagome stood naked with Tsuki still in her mouth. Rin squealed in excitement. "You're back Kagome-sama!"

The miko reached for the sword and pulled it out of her mouth. She had thought Tsuki's weight might hurt her after the transformation but it didn't. "Thank you," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru removed his fluffy, white pelt and placed it around her shoulders. The miko looked at him smiling. "I never thought I'd be human again." Totosai chuckled. "Well, you aren't quite. Without the sword, you'll turn back into your canine form and I can see that being a dog has changed you slightly." Kagome gave the old demon an odd look making him laugh. "Just go look for yourself."

The canine-like miko strolled past the men and went towards the bubbling pool. Rin followed her giggling. As she reached the water's edge, she saw her dog form in the reflection; its large brown eyes wide and tail wagging. Kagome thought she looked like a black lab mixed with wolf. A sigh escaped her lips. For the rest of her life she wasn't going to be able to look in a mirror without seeing a dog. How in hell was she going to explain this to her mother? Shopping, school, and home were filled with mirrors. Hell, she wasn't going to be able to go swimming without reflecting an abnormally large dog. "You have a puppy reflection," Rin stated. "Yep," was all Kagome could muster.

Sesshomaru and Totosai followed the girls to the pool soon after. "What do you think," the black smith laughed. "I believe you to be quite beautiful." Kagome shook her head and pointed to the water's surface. "I believe that tables have turned." Totosai and the western lord peered over her shoulder to see a dog staring back at them. "Oh," the old youkai said. "Well, isn't that strange."

The four stood in silence until Kagome asked, "Can anyone tell me what I look like? I mean, do I look normal? If I went back to live with humans would they notice anything strange about my appearance?" Rin was the only one to speak up. "You look pretty Kagome-sama! You look like a princess!" The miko sighed and looked to Sesshomaru for answers. "Miko, you look the same except more primitive. Your hair is blacker, skin tanner, and your eyes are wilder." Kagome smiled broadly showing pristine, white teeth. "Thanks Sesshomaru!"

"Well, I believe my work is done here," Totosai exclaimed. "Let me retrieve Tsuki's sheath." The old youkai left the group quickly. Rin grabbed Kagome's vacant hand and squeezed. "Rin's happy you're back Kagome-sama! Shippou will be really happy!" The miko returned her squeeze and smiled. "Yes, I bet Shippou and the gang are worried sick."

Sesshomaru watched the display stoically. Being a dog for days had made the miko become more attractive. There were no drastic physical changes just little things. The way the woman stood, her scent, and the way her eyes shifted. It was as if she was a dog in a human body, and possibly, this was the case. When he saw the black beast staring at him from the pool, he knew the miko would never be the same. The sword would work like Tetsaiga and like most fangs; she would need to be trained. The lord pondered pawning her back off to the half-breed. It took only a moment to squander that idea. Inuyasha hardly knew how to use their father's sword let alone teach this woman.

Totosai joined the group once more juggling Tsuki's sheath. "Here you are Miko Kagome," he smiled as he handed her the remaining piece of the puzzle. "Carry this with you at all times unless you want to revert back to your canine form. As long as the sword is attached to your person, you should appear human." The miko nodded in understanding. "Tsuki is a weapon too. I have made her to harness your holy powers and inner beast. Through training, you'll be able use the Shikon no Tama's curse to your advantage." Kagome nodded once more. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you to train the miko?" Three pairs of eyes shifted towards the tai-youkai in blatant curiosity. "Yes."

"You may remain as my guests until your basic training is complete," Totosai continued smiling. "I know you wouldn't want another defenseless human within your pack while traveling." Sesshomaru released an unsubtle growl wounding Kagome. Every time the miko felt she had somewhat won the lord's favor, she was let down. At least the high and mighty Sesshomaru agreed to train her, which was another step in the right direction.

"Can Rin become a warrior like Kagome-sama," Rin asked. One could always count on the child to ignore the lord's angry and yet powerful gestures. The tai-youkai stared at the child and coldly replied, "No." Rin's smile didn't disappear however. She took Sesshomaru's commands with ease. Kagome wished she could be that pleasant and unafraid. Training with the high lord would be difficult and unrelenting. More than anything, she wanted to prove herself as a human like she had as a dog.

"We will begin training now Miko," Sesshomaru commanded. "Leave us." Kagome turned to see Totosai and Rin both obey. Their small figures disappeared amongst the flames. This was the first time they had actually been left alone together. They carried conversations, slept reasonably close to one another, but Rin had always been present. This small detail brought a delicate smile to her face, which was quickly erased when the ice prince knocked her off her feet. He hadn't even given her a moment to acknowledge they were engaging in battle.

Kagome leapt from the stone floor like an animal and snarled. She held fast to her sword pointing the new weapon directly at Sesshomaru's chest. He kept his normal stoic expression standing impossibly still. The miko charged at him full force, her blade shined like liquid fire. The inu-youkai gracefully leapt aside dodging her attack. Kagome's feet continued to slide on the polished floor making her lose control of her stance. She looked like a dog wearing roller skates. Sesshomaru waited till she came to a stop before he wrapped his poisonous claws around her neck and lifted her from the floor. The woman's eyes bore at him with unprecedented fury. Before Sesshomaru could react, Kagome dropped her sword transforming back into a dog. The prince released her in surprise.

"We are here to train you with the sword Miko," he stated. "Do not play games with this Sesshomaru." The black beast nodded its large head and trotted to the sword. She picked up Tsuki once more in her jaws and changed to her human form. Sesshomaru stared down at her naked body now glistening with sweat. The sight of the strange miko was hypnotizing. Kagome no longer resembled a human. She had familiar features but the movements and air about her declared something else. The miko would live a double life for eternity never belonging to any specific group. It was imperative that the female learn the ways of Tsuki, she would be hunted.

When Kagome finally took a stance, the inu lord inwardly sighed. Her form ranked below average. Tsuki titled downwards below her knees. Any demon or human could knock his fang out of her hands in a single move. He walked towards her and took stand behind her bare form. "Your sword must be held high to deflect every blow." He grasped her arm and pulled her upwards to the left. The miko nodded and held the position. "Your knees need to bend for movement." Kagome followed orders not swaying her sword. Sesshomaru released her arm and took a step back. He analyzed her toned body and approved. The miko held her position with steadiness. Sesshomaru left her back and moved to his original position. "Miko, you will attempt to hit this Sesshomaru." She nodded and ran towards the prince swiftly only to be knocked on her ass once more. Kagome picked herself up and attempted again.

For hours, the miko lashed her sword at Sesshomaru only to be thrown to the floor. No matter what plan or game she conjured, she lost. Frustrating wouldn't begin to describe her feelings. The lord's speed compared to a cheetah. She'd come after to him on the left or right, he'd dodge. She'd jump high in the air, he'd jump higher. Kagome began to believe catching Sesshomaru off guard impossible. How did Inuyasha manage to sever the Ice Prince's arm? The miko prayed she'd never be on his bad side. Naraku had been a damn fool.

Sesshomaru gave her a stern glance before her next attack. A soft shuffling noise echoed in the cave. Rin appeared with a tray with two cups and a pitcher. Kagome could hear her humming some make-believe tune. The inu-youkai turned his back and eyed the small girl carefully. She gave them a wide, toothy smile and placed the tray on the floor. "Totosai-sama says it's late and Kagome-sama must be thirsty!" Sesshomaru gave her a slight nod which brightened her face. "Can Rin stay and watch Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama?" The miko looked outside of the cave to see the moon high. Totosai's fires served as their own sun. Time flew by. The small child probably sat idle for hours trying not to disturb them. Before Sesshomaru could utter a word, Kagome nodded. "Thank you Kagome-sama! Rin will be quiet!"

"We are done today. This Sesshomaru will hunt." He took a few steps towards the entrance and was stopped by the miko. Her canine-like eyes looked softly at him. "Thank you Sesshomaru for today." He stared down at her silently. Kagome gave a small smile. "May I join you for the hunt? I know the mountain is steep but I'd enjoy hunting with you." The lord remained silent and continued walking. He didn't say no, which she took as a yes. Kagome looked back at Rin and waved. "I'll be right back Rin. I'm going to hunt with Sesshomaru. We'll be back before you know it!" The girl nodded her head vigorously and skipped further inside the cave leaving the drinks behind.

The edge of the mountain looked like the end of the world. Its marvelous slick stone dropped hundreds of yards into the forest. One false move would be the plummet to anyone's death. Even as human, Kagome couldn't climb down. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and summoned his pale, violet cloud. It formed beneath them magically and descended slowly. The miko figured it moved delicately not to scare game. When they landed, Kagome looked around the trees and discovered a perfect hiding place for Tsuki. A large maple covered in leaves lay rooted a few feet away. She jogged to the tree and climbed the branches with ease. Carefully, she unhooked Tsuki from her naked waist and rested it against the wood. As a dog, she could leap up and snag it. The moment her fang left her body, she transformed.

Sesshomaru watched the miko transform once more. He was curious if she realized that she had been battling without his pelt. Being a canine for so long created a void for modesty. He believed she thought herself a beast at times hidden beneath fur. The tai-youkai didn't mind her nudity. He had come to appreciate and even admire her human form. The way her breasts moved as she tried to slash him, her toned legs flexing every step she took, and the labored breaths escaping her chest causing her flat stomach to wave... Each movement she made hypnotized him. Had he not known she was a human, he would have thought her to be youkai.

Kagome shook her fur and trotted towards the inu-youkai. His eyes bore down at her until she sat at his side. Her pink tongue hung from her mouth as she waited for his direction. Sesshomaru stood still for a minute before he caught scent of something. Kagome stuck her nose high in the air and picked up the same salty scent. The demon lord's slow pace quickened when rustling of a bush reached their ears. The canine miko followed suit and ran against the breeze. She followed Sesshomaru's heels for a few minutes before she lost him. The movements ceased and a high pitch wail echoed through the forest. Kagome slowed her pace. Her services weren't needed. She continued to deeply inhale the forest air and picked up the fresh scent of blood. Her four padded paws carried her to where Sesshomaru and the beast lay.

As she reached her destination, she heard a faint sound. Kagome could see the top of Sesshomaru's white hair above the bushes but the noise came from the right at a distance. She couldn't tell if he noticed. The western prince seemed engulfed in his slaughter. Kagome decided to investigate. Her legs cantered through the woods silently. The further she ran, the louder it became: swish, swish, swish. A nauseating stench invaded her nostrils soon after. She stopped her speed and saw an outline of a person in the distance. It held what looked to be a machete in its hand dragging in against the forest floor. It'd drop the knife, drag it, and then pick it up. Kagome lowered her form to the floor and crouched. Her chocolate eyes not missing a single movement of the being. Foot by foot, it came closer.

Soft thuds came behind her and with a familiar scent. Sesshomaru was coming. An eerie feeling fluttered in her stomach. Something wasn't right about this person and for some reason; she didn't want the inu lord to be discovered by him. She scooted her body backwards trying to be invisible. Kagome covered about ten feet before she hit rock. The thump wasn't missed. The being came out of its repetitive movements and ran. Its machete rose over the being's head and its awkward legs tore through the forestry. The miko jumped and darted towards the mountain. Her adrenaline pumped her legs at an unprecedented speed. She needed Tsuki.

Sesshomaru heard the disturbance before it began. He smelled Kagome and then a rotting scent. It polluted every inch of the air. He left his kill on the ground and looked for her. The western lord took only a few steps before the miko sped past him. A grumbling roar followed her. The scent belonged to an unknown, mutated youkai. It didn't notice him hidden in the shadows of the forest. All its attention focused on the miko. Sesshomaru ran from behind the trees and chased the creature. Despite its odd limp, the demon was quick. The tai-youkai could see Kagome almost near the maple. With a fierce growl, the prince doubled his speed and caught the beast by its neck. It roared a shrill cry causing Sesshomaru to drop him. The ugly youkai turned its face towards him making the lord's eyes squint. Never in his hundreds of years had he seen such a repulsive being. Its skin was yellow and waxy. Blood shot, swollen eyes bore at him in insatiable hunger. The creature's teeth were like decaying pins pinching its mouth. Mucus like drool dripped down its lips while a serpent-like tongue licked its lips. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to decapitate it.

The creature lunged its weapon at the inu-youkai and missed. Sesshomaru gained his composure bringing out his acid whip. The machete rose high in the air once more only to be thrown to the ground by the prince's green extension. Another roar erupted. The price stumbled back trying not to cover his ears. Seeing him back away, the creature attempted to strike him again but stopped mid thrust. A pointed blade tore through its torso. Sesshomaru watched the beast fall onto his knees gurgling its spit. The naked miko stood behind him and pulled away her blade. A thick green slime covered her sword. With wild eyes, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru breathing harshly. Dirt covered her body; leaves looked braided into her black hair. She kicked the demon to the side and embraced the tai-youkai with unprecedented strength. Before Sesshomaru could react, her soft lips consumed his. He stood still at first but then returned the intimate kiss allowing her tongue to battle his. The fire between them was unlike either had ever felt. Kagome wrapped her arms around tighter pulling her naked form closer to his. Their kissed felt like eternity before the miko needed to breathe. She released him slowly but never tore her eyes away from his.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do or say so remained silent. He figured the thrill of the kill made her canine tendencies get the best of her. Never would indulge the female again however. Regardless of her new predicament, she was still mostly human and still a miko. He decided to claim his kill and let the woman think. Sesshomaru would not admit to enjoying their intimate moment. It would only be a few more days before she was back with the half-breed and out of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! I thought I should remind you guys that I have this story completed. *smile* I'm just trying to proofread the chapters once more before posting them. Thank you so much to my many reviewers: SasoLOVE111, GothicHime89, Katie Moon, darkwhizper, mishi, ellenloveforever, XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX, DreamBeamz, LadyNica, Angela Page, mimie-roo, SammyKoru, estelin, ShokaLokiRen, lunarcat12, Silence in the Shadows, and Midnightsun1fan. Also, thank you to all my readers for stopping by! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**The Black Dog  
**"The Ending to the Beginning"  
_Chapter Four_

Nine days passed in silence. Twelve hours each day was dedicated towards Kagome's training, and each day they grew further apart. Sesshomaru hunted alone and Rin stood beside them every moment. The miko challenged herself with Tsuki only to rid herself of the awkwardness and shame. She knew the tai-youkai could never love a human. Kagome set herself up for torment. The moment she killed that horrid demon, something came over her. Energy coursed through her body making her act before thinking. She considered it was the thrill of her slaughter. No doubt that's what he thought. However, Sesshomaru reciprocated. He opened his mouth and let her enter. Why? She lay awake pondering this question for hours. In the end, the priestess gave up. The sooner she finished basic training, the sooner she could return to her friends.

At sunrise, dark clouds shrouded the sky. The vibrant yellows, oranges, and pinks shown like patches between thick puffs. Kagome continued to rest on the cool floor until the others awoke. Her furry cheek pressed on the cool floor. The calming scent of rain caressed her snout. She released a deep sigh making her belly sink in. Mornings were beautiful in the feudal era. The large buildings of Tokyo blocked most of the horizon. When her alarm clock rang at seven, shadows were caste across the shrine. The darkness always made Kagome want to snuggle deep under her comforter and hit snooze. Old Japan was the exact opposite. There was no need for alarms or bedding. The sun's rays greeted one's eyes lovingly. Life was spent in thought and comfort.

A tiny yawn erupted about six feet away. Kagome didn't turn her head. Rin woke up energetic and chatty. The priestess made the mistake several times of showing her attention early. Sesshomaru's ward would giggle, pet her, and attempt to ride her like a pony before the miko could blink. A grace period had automatically been set after these occurrences. Until the inu-youkai rose, Kagome played possum. She adored Rin but mornings were the only time she could spend alone.

Footsteps echoed at a distance. Totosai was up for the day as well. The soft thumps became louder as each moment passed. Then sliding on the stone floor told Kagome that Sesshomaru had risen. One would never hear the prince yawn or stretch. His feet would be the only indicator of his awakening. They'd slide forward from his sitting position as he rose. "Sesshomaru-sama," Rin exclaimed. "Good morning!" Kagome knew he gave her a curt nod without looking. She'd witnessed this routine for two weeks now.

"I made tea and rice," Totosai greeted. Rin clapped her hands, while the miko picked herself off the floor. She gave her coat a nice shake before meeting the eyes of the others. The girl gifted her with a smile. "Come on then before it becomes cold!"

Kagome's brown eyes turned to the right and found Tsuki. It remained sheaved. Her large jaws grasped it and she transformed into her human form. Over the past week, her fear of being publicly naked had disappeared. She figured her dog half had something to do with it. There was something freeing about being unclothed. Sesshomaru left his pelt aside for her however. The miko imagined he didn't like the sight of her prancing around naked so she wore it. He kept it slung over the chair he slept in. When she stood, Kagome walked over to stone piece and wrapped the fur around her shoulders. Her eyes never made contact with his.

The fires burned higher in the mornings. Their smoke polluted the air around them. At first, it bothered the canine priestess that she smelled like B-B-Q, but now it was soothing. The warmth caressed her bare skin and its rich flavor conditioned her hair. Water and fire eluded the other horrible scents of nature. She didn't know how she was going to bear Tokyo let alone the small village of Edo. Kagome could feel her face twist when she came across an unattractive stench. Apart from sword wielding, the miko was attempting to master Lord Sesshomaru's mask technique. The last thing she wanted was for Inuyasha to notice her nose twitching and eyes burning. All she could do was hope her secret would stay hidden. If the hanyou discovered she was the canine that helped destroy Kikyo, all hell would break loose.

Kagome sat down last at the cold table. Rin set the placing and distributed the rice, while Totosai pour green tea in four ceramic mugs. When everything was settled, chopsticks were in hand and everyone slowly ate their breakfast. The miko nibbled and drank the hot beverage greedily. She never ate much in the mornings. The small girl however devoured everything in sight asking for seconds. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome's direction frequently but never said a word. She ignored it. They would train soon enough giving each other undivided attention.

"It's a beautiful morning," Totosai smiled breaking the silence. "Lord Sesshomaru and you should train on the far end of the cave so that the rain may bathe you." Rin nodded in agreement still shuffling rice in her tiny mouth.

"We will not be training today. This Sesshomaru believes the miko to be prepared. We will make our leave after the morning meal."

All eyes turned to the ice prince. Kagome didn't feel completely prepared to live alone but she didn't argue. The time was soon to come. Her brown eyes glittered against the fire and returned to her tea. She stared down into the cup and saw a long, black face. The miko would never get used to her reflection, not in a million years.

"So soon," Totosai asked. "Do you believe Kagome to be ready for the outside world?"

"Do not question this Sesshomaru. The miko is prepared for any enemy she may cross." His golden eyes turned to her. "Miko, you need suitable attire. We will stop along the way." Rin grinned. No doubt the idea of shopping thrilled her. Kagome didn't share the same appreciation. Buying a kimono finalized the beginning to an end. No longer would she be able to run naked and free. Tsuki would be strapped to her side always against layers of silk. The remainder of her life would be a lie in hiding.

"Thank you Totosai for allowing us to stay in your home. I do appreciate everything that you've done." The words were sweet and clear. It was the first thing Kagome had uttered all morning.

"There is no need to thank me Lady Kagome. It was a pleasure to assist the Shikon miko after an impossible battle. Japan owes you more than they can give. Naraku enslaved many and killed hundreds. Please visit me anytime. I believe I'll remain here for a few years to come."

The rest of the meal sat in silence. Rin helped Totosai with the dishes. Kagome wanted to help but was refused. Sesshomaru rose and waited at the edge of cave alone. With everything clean and put away, the trio left the old youkai descending once more on the lord's white and lavender cloud. The time they had spent there felt like months instead of weeks. Sadness twisted the miko's gut. She would miss the burning fires, crisp nights, and tranquility of the forgery. Totosai lived a good, simple life. Kagome only wished hers could be the same.

They traveled a few miles before Rin began to slow down. Her round eyes squinted from the high, clouded sun. The miko stopped and picked the girl up into her arms. A small, sleepy smile graced her lips. She shut her eyes and rested her head against Kagome's collarbone. Sesshomaru's training had made her stronger. Carrying his ward felt like holding a backpack against her chest. Her long, brown locks swished back and forth against the miko's torso. The action created music for the remaining three miles before they reached a small village.

Sesshomaru stopped as they reached the border and surveyed the buildings. People dropped what they were doing to stare at him with awe and fear. Kagome took his side and waited. Typically, human villagers screamed and came running with pitchforks but not with the tai-youkai. His aura shouted regality, honor, and beauty. If the miko hadn't known him, she figured she'd stand like a gawking idiot too. Kagome instantly felt sorry for Inuyasha. Every village them visited began with "demon this" or "murderer that". The hanyou would never have the luxury to freeze time by jealousy and astonishment.

An older man greeted them after a couple of minutes. He was dressed in iron armor and rough silk: a samurai. He kept his sword at his side and nodded at them. Sesshomaru didn't return the respectful gesture. He remained stoic and waited for the man to speak. "Good day," the man rumbled, his voice deep for a medium sized man. "I am Hideo. What brings you to our village?" Rin's eyes opened hearing the voice and turned her head towards the man. Her small hands rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"These women need kimonos. Escort this Sesshomaru to your tailor." Hideo nodded and began walking in the village. Sesshomaru took the lead. Both Kagome and Rin looked around the village curiously. It was slightly bigger than Edo with more huts and gardens. Their citizens continued to watch them at a distance. Some commented Kagome's state of dress, others on the pairing of the group. Gossip spread like fire and the miko heard every word. Many thought she was a slave, others a prostitute. She could only imagine how strange she looked walking around with white fur tented over her body. Sesshomaru was right in clothing her properly. If she wanted to go unnoticed, she needed to blend.

They stopped at a hut in the middle of town. A pudgy woman greeted them with mysterious, black eyes. She analyzed Kagome up and down like she was a piece of art. Up and down, up and down, her face making odd expressions. "Fugi, these travelers come here purchase two kimonos. Help them with honor," Hideo commanded. The woman nodded her head still not looking away from the miko. "My lord, would you like to stay with your women or would you like to accompany me. I open my home to you." The tai-youkai gave a curt nod and followed Hideo to a neighboring home.

"Now, how may I help you," Fugi asked. Kagome settled Rin on the ground. "I guess we need new kimonos. I'm not very particular, but I think something light. What would you like Rin? Any particular color?" Rin gave a large, toothy smile. The canine miko could see colors and styles cluttering his brown eyes. "Can Rin have purple or white one like Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome smiled, "Of course."

"Well then, please come in." Fugi freed her doorway and let them enter. Silks hung and sat everywhere. Rin let out a childish squeal and began touching everything. Kagome almost stopped her but Fugi gave a sweet smile. The woman obviously adored children and loved the idea of others sharing her passion. "Please take a seat." Kagome looked around and found three, plush cushions on the floor. Gracefully, she tucked the white pelt underneath her and sat.

"I have a few kimonos that are light." She walked over to the corner of the room and pulled out two boxes. "These are made from fine silk and embroidered by my hand. I take great pride in my kimonos." She lifted the lid to one wooden box to reveal a bright red kimono with navy stitching. As she pulled it out, Kagome could see rose like designs weaving in and out of the fabric. Rin let out a deep sigh. The piece was very beautiful but to loud for her. Its color reminded her of Inuyasha and his fire rat attire. She didn't wish to travel around Japan looking like him nor catching the eye of every male near. Kagome believed even at night, the silk's sheen would serve as a spotlight. "It's very beautiful but I think the red is too bright. I think I need something softer or darker. I travel allot." Fugi nodded in understanding and put the kimono back.

"I believe you might like this one." She opened the second box to reveal a deep violet kimono nearly black. The stitching was a dark charcoal revealing very little pattern. Fugi handed her the fine piece so she could examine it. Wispy leaves decorated the sleeves and skirt. Each leaf looked as if it was being blown in the wind. The angles they were stitched in were very detailed and life like. Kagome rubbed the cloth and found it thin and soft to the touch. Air could easily flow through. "I love it," she whispered. Fugi smiled and revealed the inner layer and obi. The miko saw the black materials shine beneath her finger tips. "Perfect."

"You should try it on and get a feel for it. I know the fur must be hot." Kagome agreed and dropped the pelt to the floor revealing her naked body. Fugi stepped back a little startled by her lack of modesty. The miko rose from the ground and took the black inner layer from the woman's hands. She slipped it on and then the beautiful kimono. Fugi helped her with the obi and knotted it in a delicate design as if she were a lady. When she stood fully clothed and turned, Rin gave her one of her big grins. "You look like a princess Kagome-sama."

Fugi let out a surprised squeak. "Kagome," she whispered. "Kagome the Shikon miko? I've heard many tales about you and your warriors. You've saved dozens of villages and slayed many demons! It is an honor to have clothed you..." Her voice trailed off and newly formed appreciation blushed her features. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Now what about you child," she purred. Her large torso twisted to look at Rin. "What design of kimono would you like?" The girl's face glowed. Ever since Kagome had known her she'd worn the same orange and white checkered kimono. Grass stains covered the knees, and the skirt was too short. It was curious that Sesshomaru hadn't purchased her a new dress sooner. "Can I have a purple one with puppies on it?" Fugi nodded her head and Rin jumped up and down like she was playing jump rope.

Kagome took her seat again and watched the woman dig out more boxes. She'd placed four onto a small table. Rin looked as if she was going to explode with excitement. "Now, I don't have a kimono with dogs. I've never even considered it, but I do have a few things you might like." The new information didn't seem to upset Sesshomaru's ward completely. Curiosity was getting the best of her.

The first box was larger than the others. Fugi opened it and pulled out a vibrant orange, formal kimono. Blood red paisleys covered every inch of the material. Kagome didn't know much about traditional Japanese wear but she knew this piece would have taken years to complete. Each thread sewed in precision. The tailor attempted to hand it to Rin but she refused. She looked at her dirty hands and stepped back. A traveling child didn't need such finery and Rin knew it. Every moment she'd be scared of ruining the fine silk or destroying the vibrant colors. "It's too pretty," the girl whispered. Fugi was about to insist but the priestess interfered. "Rin travels allot in the woods. She's going to need something she can play in and get messy. I think she'd be sad to dirty something so beautiful." The woman gave a soft smile and put the kimono away. Her thick hands pulled out a box in the bottom of the stack.

"I understand. I believe this one will suit her fine." As the lid opened, a light lavender kimono peeked through. Rin took a step forward. The new kimono was light, flowing, and traditional. Moon flowers were stitched around the collar and skirt with silver thread. When light touched its surface, it seemed to glow. The small child looked up a Kagome with an angelic face. "I like this one Kagome-sama." The canine miko nodded and told her to put it on.

Fugi undressed Rin and then redressed her. Kagome knew she couldn't help in these matters. The woman fluffed the silk and arched the collar. The white inner layer set against the soft purple nicely. When the silver obi was attached with a simple knot, Fugi stepped back once more to see her work. Rin looked like a king's daughter. Her tiny, white form covered in silk. Only her hands, neck, and face were visible. The only thing interfering with her dainty image was her tangled, brown hair. Kagome walked up to Rin and ran her fingers through it to set it down. "I have a simple clip that would do beautifully." The woman shuffled her feet, picked up a silver-like comb, and then pulled Rin's hair into a bun.

"Do I like a princess," the child asked. "Yes, Rin. You look astonishingly beautiful. Lord Sesshomaru will be very proud of you."

As if by hearing his name, Sesshomaru walked into the hut without Hideo. He looked over the woman and gave a single nod. "What coin will you take for these kimonos?" Fugi shook her head and smiled towards Kagome. "I will accept nothing but the honor it was been to dress the Shikon Miko. Lady Kagome deserves more than what I can give. I hope you will accept my gifts. They will carry you well throughout your journey."

Kagome knew better than to say no. Giving back gifts, no matter how expensive, was disgraceful and without honor. She'd learned this lesson throughout her years collecting shards and purifying youkai. "Thank you so much Fugi. They are beyond beautiful. I shall cherish this kimono always." The miko made her way to Fugi and gave her a gentle hug. She slightly taken back but returned the gesture. Hugs weren't exactly common.

"Let us be on our way then." Rin giggled and thanked Fugi, while Kagome tightened Tsuki on her hip. She had to be careful switching from the pelt to the kimono. She could only imagine Fugi's face if the great Shikon no Tama protector transformed into a dog.

As they stepped outside and headed out the village, people once more stopped what they were doing. However, the comments of whore had changed into the mysterious lady. Kagome couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She looked down at the ground to hide it. Sesshomaru noticed. "Miko, humans are ignorant to reality." She pondered these words for a moment trying to decide if she should be insulted or accept it as a compliment. Ultimately, she decided not to waste her time.

The remainder of the day was spent walking. Trees and pathways soon became familiar. Kagome knew Edo resided less than a mile away. Rin had once again fallen asleep in her arms. They had stopped twice for food and water but nothing was said. Sesshomaru kept to his thoughts, while the miko kept to hers. She didn't how to feel. What was she going to say? Inuyasha would demand answers not only about her disappearance but of Naraku. Putting one step in front of the other, she considered lying. She could go off on a tale about wishing death upon the evil hanyou and then being teleported into Sesshomaru's care, but it sounded ridiculous. Inuyasha would be able to detect her deceit through his sensitive nose. The only conclusion she could draw was to be silent. He'd scream and through tantrums but she'd just be. All that was important was Naraku's death and her return. That's all he really needed to know.

Sesshomaru glanced at the miko frequently. He noticed her bright eyes were clouded. Her worries poured from her brown orbs. She kept a stone face however. Somehow in their time together she had learned to hide herself. The tai-youkai respected this change. She'd mastered something many humans could not. Her eyes however would always betray her. He knew she was thinking of his half-brother. The hanyou would make an unneeded spectacle. He also knew she wanted her transformation to be a secret. The lord was curious to see how she'd accomplish it. Humans lied. He expected her to do the same, but the half-breed would know. Besides her words of deception, she smelled different, looked different, and now acted different. The humans were right in thinking her a mystery. Gracefully walking around in a kimono altered her further. She no longer looked like a miko, an ordinary human, or the young, childish female she was.

The oranges of the sky began to darken when they reached the edge of the village. Kagome could smell all the human horrors even several yards away. She took in a deep breath and waited. As expected, Inuyasha jumped from the trees and landed only a few feet away in front. Tetsaiga fully transformed. Kagome shook Rin awake and placed her on her feet. The sleepy girl yawned and stumbled to the lord's side. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha sped through the forest when he smelt his brother. Their last two visits ending on horrible terms. He wanted the pompous ass on a spit. In all his hurry, he didn't notice the strange female scent accompanying him. Only when he landed and heard his name escape her lips did he realize it was Kagome. Her scent had dramatically changed. She no longer smelled human. A familiar woodsy aroma replaced her typical floral scent. Her usual bubbly face had turned into a stoic mask. She looked like herself but not. Her long black hair was thicker and had a blue sheen even at dusk. The soft, thin body she had was more muscular. Even the color of her skin was darker as if she'd been kissed by the sun. In all their travels, she'd always burn. Kagome Higurashi had unmistakably changed.

Tetsaiga decreased its form and was replaced at Inuyasha's side. His gold eyes bore into her, and without a moment's notice he pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're alive," he whispered. "I never thought I'd see you again."

The miko didn't know how to react. Being an animal allowed her to see how truly heartless he could be. Even though his arms wrapped around her, she could only think about Kikyo: how she lured in Rin for the slaughter and how Inuyasha didn't care. He left their friends thinking she was found only to dote upon that wicked woman. "Please stop Inuyasha," she softly commanded. "I want you to let go of me."

The hanyou pulled away hesitantly. "What's wrong Kagome? Did this bastard do something to you?" Kagome shook her head and glanced at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. "No, Lord Sesshomaru was a perfect gentleman. He found me, fed me, and brought me back home."

"He did what," the hanyou shouted in disbelief. "That stone cold ass doesn't care about anyone but himself." Kagome wanted to slap him then and there. How dare he raise his tone mere inches away from her delicate ears and then call Sesshomaru selfish. She honestly couldn't believe it, but the canine priestess bit her tongue. Sesshomaru didn't need her to defend him, no more than she needed him to defend her. Over the last couple weeks, the tai-youkai had proven to be an excellent provider and teacher. Rin was extremely lucky to have him.

"I just really can't believe this. Where have you been wench," he continued to shout.

"Half-breed, you will end your incessant squealing now."

"Fuck you Fluffy! I can scream as much as I want!"

"Please Inuyasha, stop," Kagome finally interceded. "It's even hurting my ears."

The hanyou looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome flabbergasted. Both looked solid as stone. Normally, Kagome would be screaming at him or sitting him about now. In the days she had been gone, something had totally gone wrong. It was as if she was holding herself like Kikyo. The sharp distance, the cold stare, and muted emotions resembled his old lover greatly. Only now, they didn't really look alike. Kagome had transformed into an exotic woman. A woman-his Kagome had grown up. "What's up with you?"

"I'm just looking through different eyes now Inuyasha." It wasn't a lie. "I'm not going to speak of what's happened or where I've been. Just leave it at that. I'm happy to be back. Naraku's dead, and I really just don't feel like listening to you yell about things you don't understand."

Sesshomaru's lips curled into a smirk. No one noticed. His half-brother's bottom jaw had dropped. The lord misjudged the woman. He thought he'd see tears and a disgusting embrace. Bravo. The miko set out for her goal honestly and was forward about her desires. The dead miko must have made a grave impression on her. He had nearly forgotten about turning the clay pot to ash. His yellow eyes looked down at the priestess. She stood calm and collected. Only a fool would mistake for anything but a lady. His fang rested well on her waist.

"Kagome," echoed through the forest. All eyes turned to see Sango jogging from the village with Miroku and Shippou at her tail. For the first time since they arrived, the miko smiled. Inuyasha noted this fact and was pushed aside by the ecstatic group. "We were so worried! We looked everywhere!" The kitsune jumped into her chest, while Sango squeezed her into a hug.

"I'm fine really. Sesshomaru took great care of me." Sango nodded not really listening. Tears began to slip out of the corners of her eyes. After a minute, she took a step back. Shippou refused to let go. "You look different," she exclaimed. "You look very beautiful. It would seem the lord took great care you!" With a swift turn, she bowed deeply. "Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru for aiding Kagome and delivering her home safely." The western lord crossed his arms and nodded.

"Well, let's get you in town with some food! Kaede just made some rice with rabbit. Would you like to join us Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No," and with that he walked away. Kagome watched him stride through the trees with Rin reaching for his clawed hand. A sort of emptiness began to fill her. She had wanted to be home so badly and away from him, but now, she didn't. The miko had began a new chapter in her life with the inu-youkai and didn't know how travel back. Never would she rest her muzzle on his lap or feel his giant hand scratch her fur. They wouldn't scrimmage together for hours or hunt... And his soft lips would never touch hers again. Only when he was fully out of sight did she return her attention back to her friends. They chatted and guided her back to the village oblivious of her newly formed detachment. Inuyasha was the only one that noticed her deep expression and abhorred what he saw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note: **First, I'd like to apologize for taking forever to post a new chapter! I'm at my busiest. Thank you so much for all of those who stopped by and reviewed: Silence in the Shadows, mimie-roo, Katie Moon, SasoLOVE111, Saruko, Star Delta, lunarcat12, GothicHime89, K. Mitsuko, KagomeAngel91, kittykritik, ellenloveforever, DreamBeamz, Lady Galriee, XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX, sousie, laura5170, Peaceful Dragon Rose, one-who-loves-Sesshomaru, and Sarah. Secondly, I'd like to remind everyone that this is a completed story. If you are impatient, check out Dokuga or AFF. And thirdly, there **is **_**lemony goodness**_. **Beware**!

**The Black Dog  
**"The Discovery of Kagome"  
_Chapter Five_

The moon was high and hidden beneath clouds by the time everyone fell asleep. Kagome kept her promise of silence. Inuyasha continued to bagger her with questions but she refused. Eventually, everyone gave up. The miko knew they believed that over time she would open up. She hated to give them false hopes. If she was on the other side of the stick, she would demand answers too. After all, they thought she was dead. Her curse was hers to bear though. No one needed to know she was a dog inside. They had questioned relentlessly on Tsuki as well. Inuyasha knew what it was but kept quiet. The violet leather and moon designs gave away its class without too much brain power. Her human companions were just not as perceptive as the hanyou.

Needing alone time and a bath, Kagome slipped away from the hut with ease. Little Shippou was easily moved from her side to Kirara's. She gathered her backpack from the corner of the entry and hiked silently to a pond nearby. Crickets chirped music as she walked. Despite the deep darkness, her canine eyes led her in the right direction. The miko could have been blind folded and found the cold water however. Its neutralizing scent replaced the stench of human life. Edo wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. The other village she had visited earlier that day smelled worse. It was probably from having more inhabitants.

Delicate splashes added to the night's music. Koi fish swam up to the surface then descended below. Kagome stood at the edge of pond and looked down at the water. It was too dark to see her reflection. A small smile crossed her lips. She considered stripping completely naked and leaving Tsuki. Jumping into the cool water in her dog form would feel wonderful, but she decided against it. Anyone could be watching. She untied her obi carefully and set it aside. Then the miko peeled off each layer of her kimono keeping her sword in her left hand. She juggled Tsuki until she was completely naked and then strapped it back onto her hip.

Kagome tested the temperature of the water with her foot before she emerged. It was slightly cold against her bare flesh. Goosebumps spread across her body. She stepped in slowly and let the water pool around her knees. Her brown eyes looked around at the shadows and then stopped when she saw a tall figure. It stood across the pond completely silent and sturdy like a tree. The being was masking its aura. Kagome pushed her aura towards it and came colliding with a familiar feeling. It was warm, dangerous, and peaceful. "Sesshomaru," she whispered.

The tai-youkai made his first move and walked around the pond until he was a three feet away from her naked form. Rin wasn't to be seen. "What are you doing here," she asked but was stopped when his lips crashed against hers. Kagome was startled. She went rigid at first and then relaxed. His soft lips caressed hers passionately. He used his tongue to pry her mouth open and then went to war with her silky tongue. The miko wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Kagome couldn't believe this was happening.

Slowly, Sesshomaru lifted Kagome out of the water and pushed her against a large tree. Her back rubbed roughly against its bark. The tai-youkai never stopped kissing her. His sharp fangs bit into her bottom lip and his tongue cleaned up the mess. Longing and desire filled the priestess throughout every pore. She wanted Sesshomaru more than she wanted anything. Her slender hands began searching for the knots and folds of his attire. He didn't slap her away. It took her minutes to undo his pelt and shirt. Meanwhile, the western lord began licking and touching her body. His hot breath warmed her neck while his talented hands massaged her right breast. The sensations she felt were unprecedented.

Sesshomaru shook off his loose clothes then attended to her pert nipples. Even in the darkness he could see their beautiful rose hue. He put his mouth around the right one sucking gently and twirling it with his tongue. Kagome released a soft moan and slid her hand in his silver hair. He continued sucking and adoring each moan. His right hand worked on her left breast, squeezing and caressing. Finally, he switched playing rougher with her left areola. He bit into her skin and sucked hard. The miko whispered his name passionately, "Sesshomaru..."

His knee separated her thighs against the tree and he could feel her warm juices staining his white attire. Her hot touch and intoxicating scent tinged his eyes red. The tai-youkai ceased massaging right breast and moved his hand to her warm core. Without warning, he pushed one of his long fingers deep inside the miko. Kagome closed her eyes and threw her head back in ecstasy. No man had ever touched her there before.

He pumped in and out slowly with his claw and then added a second. The miko felt a warm pull begin to build in her body. "Don't stop," she pleaded. Sesshomaru released a low growl and removed his mouth from her breast. He stared at her face writhing with pleasure. The inu-youkai didn't know if he should continue. His beast drove him here. The miko invaded his thoughts every moment. He had become attached and even cared for her well being. Sesshomaru told himself he'd watch her from a distance, but seeing her naked wearing his sword rewired something inside of him.

Kagome opened her eyes. Sesshomaru stared at her intensely but continued to pump. There was a look in his eyes that seemed unsure. She wished she hadn't seen it. They had come too far. The canine miko needed him and she would have him. Her hands traveled down his body and unhooked his pants. The white material fell to ground revealing a thick erection. Kagome wrapped her fingers around and pulled. Sesshomaru's dick was everything she expected it to be, quite huge. Her index finger couldn't reach around and touch her thumb. The western lord roared a pleasing growl and removed his fingers.

"Do you want me to fuck you little miko?" Kagome nodded her head. Sesshomaru smirked and picked her up. He laid her onto the damp grass. She watched his magnificent form cover hers. He spread her legs apart once more and then slowly entered her.

The miko was extremely tight as if she had never been touched. He had to insert himself gradually and before he was a mere three to four inches in, he felt a wall. The tai-youkai was to be her first. He felt honored. His beast roared. "You will feel pain." Kagome shut her eyes and waited. Sesshomaru pushed himself through with force. The canine priestess released a cry. He waited patiently.

It felt like a knife had stabbed her. She didn't know if the pain would subside. Kagome had watched enough movies and heard enough women to know this was natural. She expected the lord to continue but he wanted her to be comfortable. A couple minutes passed before she wiggled trying to feel this foreign invader. The more she moved her desire to continue became greater. Her hips began to rub up and down against Sesshomaru's cock. He took it as an open invitation.

Slowly, the tai-youkai began to pump into her. Her slick juices and blood coated his dick for easy fucking. He worked his shaft in back and forth until he was fully inside her. The miko moaned when he finally filled her. Sesshomaru picked up his pace and captured her lips once more. Her moans captured by his fierce mouth. Kagome moved her legs upward and tightened them around his waist. He slid even deeper.

Kagome's original warm pull established once more. The deeper the lord went, the hotter she became. "Harder," she moaned in his kiss. Sesshomaru obeyed putting her on edge. Before she realized it, the warmth exploded into an orgasm. She shouted his name. Her inner walls clenched the inu demon tightly. He pumped two more times before he came into her. The priestess could feel his seed swimming up inside her. Sweat coated their bodies. Sesshomaru never ceased kissing her.

The lord stopped only to lie alongside her. Kagome refused to let him pull out. She needed to feel him inside her. It felt as if it was where he belonged. They ended up on their sides facing each other. The miko wrapped an arm around his torso and watched him. She wished she had the power to freeze time.

The night breeze tickled her skin and sleep began to overtake her. Sesshomaru's comforting presence offered her something she hadn't felt all day. Just when she was about to enter her dreams, she felt the tai-youkai remove himself. Her woman's opening felt cold and alone. Her eyes darted open and saw nothing. The demon vanished before she could blink. She bolted up and looked around, nothing. What did she expect? There was no happy ever after with Sesshomaru no matter how badly she wanted it.

She attempted to continue where she left off. If she didn't bathe now, Inuyasha would smell Sesshomaru all over her. Kagome jumped into the pond and swam underneath the surface. She reappeared only to grab her soaps. The miko scrubbed herself pink and then exited the water silently. Piece by piece, she put her new kimono on. Sango would have to help her with the knot. Without another glance, she inhaled the air deeply and followed the delicate trail back to Edo...

Weeks passed since Sesshomaru's visit. Kagome lay awake every night hoping he would come for her. The lack of sleep began to be noticeable. Her friends said black circles began rest under her eyes and her movements were slow. Sango wanted to find Kohaku. With Naraku dead, the boy could be alive. Kagome voted to travel. She needed to get out of Edo. The smell and hopeless waiting was killing her. Miroku voiced that she might want to go home for a day or two before they left. She declined. This caught everyone's attention.

"You don't want to go home," Inuyasha asked flabbergasted. "Why the hell not? You always want to go back there."

"I think I'm going to stay here indefinitely. I decided after Naraku was killed. This is a better place for me than my time."

Shippou squealed. "Yeah, you belong here! I'm excited you decided to stay! Don't worry about Dog Breath! I'll protect you!"

"What Runt? I'll kill you before..." His voice trailed off. Kagome looked out into the distant forest ignoring their banter. She had been this way since she returned. The miko would keep to herself, not utter a word, and then lay awake all night. A couple times, she had left camp completely. The hanyou followed her only to see her sitting silently by a Koi pond. Something had definitely changed. Kagome used to always jump at the chance to go home. Why wouldn't she now? Maybe seeing her family would bring her back to normal.

"I think you should go home Kagome. Just visit your mom and brother for a day. I think it'd help." The miko turned to look at him and smiled. It was first smile he'd seen in weeks. "Thanks Inuyasha, but really, I'm okay."

"If you say so..."

Sango interrupted clueless. "Alright, let's go then. I'll grab some things and we'll be off!" The woman ran off to the hut and reappeared after a minute or two. Her hands full of food and herbs. "Do you think we can put this in your bag Kagome?"

The miko nodded and slid her yellow backpack off her shoulder. Sango dumped the supplies inside and Kagome zipped it up. "Where do you think we should start," the demon slayer asked. The canine priestess shrugged her shoulders.

"We could head to your old village dearest Sango. Kohaku might travel home. Naraku's remains also lay up north. It would be the most logical place to travel," Miroku responded. Everyone agreed. Kohaku might not be dead but without the jewels, he could be injured. The boy probably couldn't travel too far in his condition.

"Alright, let's head north. Even if we don't see him, villages might have," Inuyasha stated. He stepped forward and took Kagome's backpack off her shoulder. "I'll carry this." The miko was about to deny help but he shook his head. A playful smirk played on his lips and he jumped up to the trees.

Kirara transformed and took Miroku, Sango, and Shippou onto her back. Sango offered her a hand but Kagome refused. "I think I might enjoy a nice run for a little bit. You guys stay up high okay?" The brunette woman gave her a questioning look but let it be. The neko demon flew up to the sky, and the miko started to run. The feeling of quick wind against her face eased her body's tension.

The group traveled three miles before Inuyasha realized Kagome wasn't on the Kirara. His gold eyes darted beneath the canopies. He spotted the miko running gracefully. Her kimono flowed behind her. The hanyou jumped below and ran beside her. She gave him a side glance but didn't stop. Inuyasha found this new development thrilling. She kept in step with him without labored breaths. He tried to think of how they had traveled and couldn't believe her stamina. Kagome was known for wanting a break at least every couple of miles.

He fell in step with her for another three miles before the neko descended. Kagome came to abrupt stop. The hanyou followed suit. "Kirara needs to rest a minute," Sango shouted. The large demon slipped her passengers off and converted back to her small size. Her cat-like body lay soundly on the forest floor. "I think we should have lunch."

Kagome took the bag from Inuyasha. He watched her with full blown curiosity. She pulled out a handful of bags of ramen and plopped them on the ground. Her eyes searched for fire wood and grabbed a few dry branches about six feet from the sight. "I'll get water," Shippou cried. He always wanted to be Kagome's helper.

The kitsune returned with two pots full of spring water. The miko put the wood in place and started the fire with a couple of matches. She boiled the water contently, while the rest of the group rested against the trees. Smoke began to fill the sky. Kagome usually let out a cough and backed away but she stepped into it. Her body leaned into the heat and inhaled the smoke deeply. Inuyasha watched her doe eyes shut as if the smoke was the sweetest scent on earth.

When the water was ready, the miko left her position and opened the plastic bags. She dumped the noodles into the pots and placed the flavor packets beside her bag. Her hands fumbled with the pot handles. The water sloshed clockwise as she made sure the ramen was fully submerged. The miko's nostrils flared as she inhaled the smoke deeply once more.

The ramen cooked for a couple minutes before she dumped the water the out. Kagome added the flavor and grabbed a wooden spoon from her pack. She stirred the contents and asked Shippou to retrieve bowls. He orange haired kitsune readily agreed. The wooden spoon dug out a large portion for each person except the miko. She made no attempt to eat. Inuyasha burrowed his eyebrows confused. Kagome ran miles, she needed to eat. Before he made a comment, he felt a menacing aura. It was traveling at a fast speed. The miko looked up and followed his stare.

"Everyone get behind me," Inuyasha demanded. "There's a demon heading this way and fast!"

Shippou and Kirara were the first to beeline to the trees. Miroku and Sango stood only a couple feet behind the inu-hanyou. Kagome remained in the smoke. Inuyasha beckoned her to stand behind him. She ignored him. The demon in question was a canine. A dark, woodsy aura radiated off the creature. Inuyasha ended up jumping in front of her blocking her from view.

The youkai was ookami but animalistic. Sharp fangs glistened in the sun as the creature growled. On four legs, it was six feet tall. Its brown fur matted and tangled with blood and dirt. Black eyes darted to and fro eyeing its next meal. Inuyasha transformed Tetsaiga but was too slow. The wolf charged at him before it was complete. He flew eight feet back and hit a tree. Sango made the next move. She raised her boomerang in the air and let it fly. The demon jumped into the air and caught it in its jaws. Releasing a furious growl, he tossed it to the side. Kagome stood still.

Miroku charged after it with his staff. Holy energy created a small amount of electricity in the air. The beast dodged his attack and snapped its jaws. It missed but ended up throwing the monk into the air. He landed on his back yards away from camp.

The only person armed and standing was Kagome. She slid Tsuki out of its sheath. The brilliant blade of the sword glared against the sun. Taking a practiced stance, she waited for the beast to attack. It growled and leapt to her claws out. The miko slashed at him and hit. A deep incision graced its chest. Thick, poisonous drool foamed out its mouth. Its dark eyes mentally ate at her. "Don't make me kill you," she stated but the words came out in growls and barks. Tsuki began to glow. The Shikon no Tama's holy powers encasing the sword.

Inuyasha rose from his slump. The ookami youkai was bleeding and eyeballing Kagome like she was a steak. He grabbed Tetsaiga and went to take control. His footsteps stopped when he heard Kagome bark and growl. The large demon gave his head a shake as if it understood but wouldn't listen. The miko's power intoxicated the air. Inuyasha had never seen her give off so much energy. His brother's fang gave off an alarming, bright light.

The beast growled a no in response. He wanted blood. Kagome understood every word and sound as if she knew the barbaric language all her life. "So be it." She went after the beast. Tsuki held high over head. The demon dodged and caught her with one claw. The canine miko's blood dripped down her arm. Her coopery scent urged a newly found power. She tapped further into her dog side. Her speed doubled and her finger nails became claws. Kagome held tightly to Tsuki and pushed her aura into the air. It stunned the beast. Her blade crashed down onto its head severing it. A pink glow consumed the beast and then it was turned to dust.

Kagome took a moment before she relaxed. It was her first battle without Sesshomaru. She would have made him proud. The miko turned around and saw all eyes on her. Inuyasha gaped at her. His golden eyes were full with disbelief. Sango and Miroku were just stunned. Shippou had a huge grin on his face. She released a deep sigh. They would want answers.

"You have claws," Inuyasha stated finally getting out of stupor. "Why do you have claws?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just eat and leave this alone."

"Hell no Kagome! You avoided questioning over the last few weeks, but I think we deserve to know. I mean you were speaking to that flea bag like a dog. It understood you! I can't even speak like that. Did Naraku do this to you? Did Sesshomaru?"

"Naraku did. Sesshomaru helped me out."

The group crowded around her. Kagome hid her claws under her sleeves. They would go away eventually. "Kagome, can you transform into something else?" The question was innocent but completely invading.

"I really don't want to talk about it guys. I just want to keep to myself alright?"

"I think we should know Kagome! I mean, you just killed a demon by yourself. Should we know that you are going to transform into something without the sword or might attack us?"

Of course, Inuyasha would make the connection with the sword. Tetsaiga was his burden as well. He acted idiotic at times but nothing gets passed him. "Sango, would you take Tsuki. Please give her back when I come to you." The demon slayer nodded. "I don't want to hear anything especially from you Inuyasha."

"Why are pointing me out?"

"You're the only that's tried to kill me multiple times. I know you won't understand."

"Me? I haven't tried to kill you multiple times!"

Kagome shook her head. "Sango, come with me a clearing so I can take my clothes off." She nodded. They walked a few yards and then stripped her down to nothing but a sword. The miko handed the slayer the hilt. "No matter what happens, keep Inuyasha away from me." She nodded and took away Tsuki. The miko instantly began to change. Her body twisted and contorted. Black hair covered every inch of her body. Her brown eyes focused on Sango as a tail emerged and her nose elongated. The woman stepped back startled. Her calloused hand covered her mouth.

The new dog motioned her neck back to camp. Sango nodded vigorously. When they reappeared, Inuyasha jumped from his seat. He drew Tetsaiga and the slayer jumped in front of it. "Don't you dare Inuyasha! This is Kagome! She was the dog by Naraku's ashes." His face was flushed with anger. The insolent mutt was his Kagome? She helped kill Kikyo. He couldn't believe it.

Shippou skipped over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Kagome gave him a loving lick. "You're a big dog Kagome! I mean you're almost as big as that wolf." The miko shook her head. She was about half its size. Maybe if she stood up. Kirara followed Shippou's suit and rubbed against her legs. The feline was letting her know she was okay with her being half-dog.

"You bitch," Inuyasha growled. "You helped Sesshomaru kill Kikyo. How could you?" Kagome released a deep growl. "You just couldn't leave her alone!"

"Kikyo's dead," Sango asked.

"Yeah, because of Kagome! Kikyo did nothing wrong!"

The miko snapped. She charged at Inuyasha and pushed him to the ground. He dropped his sword and attempted to push her off. Her claws dug into him holding him still. Her sharp teeth came into view. "Get off me," he screamed. Kagome shook her head no. When his eyes began to bleed red, she bit him. Her fangs took hold of his arm and squeezed. His blood tasted justifiably good in her mouth.

"Kagome, don't! I think it's time you changed back," Sango pleaded. The miko released her grip and took the demon slayer's side. She barked and opened her jaws. Her friend placed Tsuki between her teeth and she transformed. Everyone watched in amazement. Within moments, she stood perfectly naked with a sword in her teeth. Kagome removed the sword and stared down at Inuyasha like he was filth.

"Inuyasha, I followed you to Kikyo because you left the others. I was curious why you'd leave them in the middle of the forest thinking you found me. When I arrive, I see Kikyo about to steal the soul of a living girl. The girl just happened to be Rin, Sesshomaru's ward. I attempted to protect her from death," she paused. "You were going to let her die. Kikyo knew who I was. She asked for an arrow to kill me and you gave it to her. Sesshomaru saved my life. Not only did he protect me from you twice, but he gave me a chance to be normal. I can't go back home carrying a sword everywhere. Can you imagine me living in my time like this? You have no right to put blame on me. Kikyo was already dead."

Silence filled the air. One could cut the tension with a knife. "Oh, and 'you bitch' were the last words Naraku screamed as he died. He turned me into a dog. It was the price I had to pay to save thousands of lives."

Inuyasha lay on the forest ground with mixed emotions. She hadn't lied. The events did happen. He just didn't know the dog was Kagome. She had rubbed his leg and tried to get his attention but he had been blinded. Sango had wanted to keep her around, but he refused. Kagome wouldn't have been traveling with that bastard had he given her the choice. The hanyou however would not allow her speak wrong of Kikyo. Decisions against her will made her who she was much like Kagome was now. She did what she could to survive. Life was give and take.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Sango whispered. "I wish I would have known it was you. I should have the way you were helping me and being so sweet." The miko gave her a soft smile. "It's not your fault. I just have to live with this. Please don't tell any others. I don't want anyone to know I've half dog. Sesshomaru says it'd be dangerous for me. I just want things to resume how they were."

"Okay," the slayer smiled. "We can keep a secret. We don't want any harm to come to you. I'm just happy Lord Sesshomaru took care of you. He made you a sword too?"

"Yes, Totosai made it from Sesshomaru's fang. It's a beautiful sword. I couldn't show them enough gratitude. Without Tsuki, I'd be an animal forever."

"You can count on us Lady Kagome. Let's finish lunch and continue heading north. I also think you might want to put your kimono on."

Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha hadn't even realized her lack of clothing. He lifted himself up and took in her body. She was breathtaking. Even with his blood covering her mouth, he found her to be perfect. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her. She was pure muscle. Her black hair cascaded down her back in wild waves. Her light brown eyes glanced at him for a moment and then turned to the woods. Sango walked with her. The hanyou turned his neck to see a lush backside. The new kimono hid much more than he realized.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note:** I've finally uploaded another chapter! Thank you to all my readers for your support and comments! I'd like to especially thank Katie Moon, iLiKeThEmMaNgAs, SpicyLove, KittyKritk, KagomeAngel91, GothicHime89, Stef, SasoLOVE111, no name 3, mishi, laura5170, YueLilianPotter, gemava, LadyNorth76, Silence in the Shadows, SpeedyKitten1643, DreamBeamz, emerelddreams, and Black Angel 50. Now, there were some questions that I'd like to answer. First, Kagome isn't a youkai. She is quite literally a human/dog. Kagome doesn't have a prolonged life or demonic powers. She's still a miko so I believe combining the two would just result in death. Secondly, Naraku's wish was a fluke accident. I believe it was just a twist of fate that resulted in her transformation. Yes, she could probably make a pure wish but the truth is, what is a pure wish? Kagome has personally witnessed the consquences of an unpure wish. Now, I also don't believe Naraku meant to waste his wish. Out of all the possible things he could wish for, Kagome being a dog wouldn't be one of them... I hope this clears up a few things. I, myself, ponder the twists in this story. Any who! I hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter! Please feel free to comment! I appreciate everyone taking time to read!

**Black Dog  
**"The Loss of Humanity"  
_Chapter Six_

The search for Kohaku was fruitless. For miles, the gang traveled through the north empty handed. Villages knew nothing, and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome could pick up his scent. Sango suggested finally visiting the ruins of her old village. They had scouted Naraku's territory too long. Miroku concurred. Kagome remained on foot building her stamina while the others traveled by air. Inuyasha kept his distance. For that, the miko was thankful. Her distaste for him grew after their scuffle. She needed time to forgive.

Kirara landed in a clearing at dusk. Her chest rose and fell. They covered immense distance today. Inuyasha pressed forward not wanting a break. For once, Sango agreed. Her love for her brother clouded her judgment. The poor neko took the brunt of the consequence. Miroku had argued but the pleading look in the ninja's eyes crumbled his logic.

Shippou gathered fire wood. Kagome sought for water. She found a spring a quarter of a mile away from camp. She took the cat demon with her. Kirara needed to drink. A coat of warm sweat slicked down her fur. The miko apologized to her on behalf of the others. There wasn't much else she could do. Sango meant well.

Kagome lowered the cat youkai to the pool gently. Kirara lapped up the crisp water for several minutes. The priestess took her time and filled the pots with water. She decided she'd return to this spot when the moon was high. It'd been a couple days since she'd enjoyed a good bath. Mud and dirt caked her kimono and feet. She looked more rugged than lady like. She wished she could have traveled in her dog form. The wind against her fur would have felt wonderful. Kagome felt too confined in her human state. It was the price to pay.

When Kirara had her fill, she sauntered up to the miko and purred. Kagome smiled and placed her on her shoulder. The demon wrapped her fluffy tail around the woman's neck for grip. The miko scratched Kirara's head and then picked up the pots. The trip back to camp was comfortably quiet.

The smoke of the new fire began to cloud the camp. The kitsune beamed with pride at his achievement. Kagome placed the pots on the flame and placed Kirara on Sango's lap. Inuyasha dug through her pack and pulled out ramen. As the priestess went to grab it, Inuyasha pulled it away. "I'll make dinner," he stated. The inu hanyou never made a meal. Before she could argue, he ripped the bags open and tossed the noodles in the water. "Relax."

Miroku and Sango chatted quietly until the meal was done. Inuyasha served the portions while Shippou passed them along. Kagome requested a bit of water in hers. The half-demon complied. Like every night, the canine miko sat next to the fire. The flames whipped inches away from her skin. She rested the bowl to her lips and drank. The gooey noodles slid down her throat with ease. Chicken flavor tonight, she noted. Everyone preferred the chicken seasoning except her.

Shippou collected the empty dishes when he was full. Not a drop was wasted. Gradually, everyone lay down with their sleeping bags and pillows. Kagome waited until everyone was asleep before she gathered her bathing supplies and headed back to the spring. Her new lithe movements made it impossible to wake Inuyasha. He wasn't such a light sleeper as made the others to believe.

The second trip to the stream was quicker. Without the neko and carrying water, she covered the distance in less than two minutes walking. It was a dark night. The moon was a thin crescent compared to its traditionally whole beauty. Her brown eyes hypnotically stared at it. Tsuki carried many moons like the one above on its blade. Kagome realized she preferred this darkness. It reminded her of the western lord and the regal tattoo on his forehead. A crescent moon was the symbol of his honor, bloodline and power.

Kagome finally broke the spell and began stripping off her kimono. She fumbled Tsuki in her hands until she was completely naked. She strapped the sword back on her waist to control the transformation as she plunged into the water. The pool wasn't very deep. It came to her navel. Carefully, she treaded through the water. It was shallow in every position. She sighed and dunked herself. Kagome remained under the surface for minutes. Her slender fingers played with her hair ridding it of unwanted oils. When she rose for air, the miko grabbed a bottle of shampoo. She squeezed a dollop in her palm and massaged her scalp.

The miko continued her bathing routine rinsing out her hair, applying conditioner, and then scrubbing her skin raw. She only returned to dry land until she was satisfied. The missing grime brought up her spirits. She no longer looked like a mangy animal.

She packed her necessities back into the bag and sat on the edge of the spring. Her feet dangled in the water. Kagome didn't want to go just yet. It'd been a week since she'd had alone time. Sango insisted on accompanying her for baths. The miko couldn't deny her. It seemed like the only situation they could have girl time. Giggling in hot springs had been their most fun times together. Everything had changed though. With Sango's despair for her brother and Kagome's new transformation, the laughter ceased. The mood seemed always somber. The miko didn't know what to say to her. She knew exactly how she felt however. Souta would probably never be in her life again.

Despite the darkness, Kagome could see her canine reflection. It was a dark grey shade in the clear water. Its large eyes looked back at the miko in sadness. She knew she wore the same expression. A mirror image of herself displayed her heart in an animalistic way. Kagome never realized how much she missed her dog form until she traveled like this. She thought she'd be happy ridding herself of her canine foe but she wasn't. The miko honestly believed now that being a dog would be more soothing and simpler. This is how Inuyasha had to feel. He wanted the jewel to become human or demon, not between. The struggle was torture.

A strong aura tingled the priestess's senses. Kagome closed her eyes. Of course, he'd show up after weeks to see her wallowing in self-pity. How many nights had she waited for his return to be alone? As his presence became stronger, the miko opened her eyes and patted the ground next to her. "Come sit with me."

The tai-youkai's large form came from behind. Kagome could feel his warmth immediately. He bent down and sat where requested. The miko didn't look at him. She kept her eyes glued to her reflection. Not a word passed between them.

Kagome shifted her eyes from her canine appearance to Sesshomaru's in the water. His face was turned to hers. She could see an endearing expression on his face. He didn't realize she could see it in the water. Instead of creating a crash of happiness, she felt pained. How dare he look at me like that, she thought. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. The inu youkai spoke well with his actions showing he didn't reciprocate her feelings. Yes, they made love but he disappeared. It was as if this was some kind of sick game and she sure as hell couldn't take it anymore.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Why are you here?"

He didn't respond. The emotion on his face was wiped clean. Once again, he was a stoic demon made of ice.

"You know visiting me like this is torture."

"How does this Sesshomaru's presence _torture_ you?"

The miko kicked her feet in the water destroying their image. Could he really be that fucking clueless? She turned her neck to stare straight into his golden eyes. The look she gave him was a mixture of negative emotions. He didn't respond with any of his own. Sesshomaru remained calm and expressionless.

"I love you Sesshomaru. How can you not realize that," she choked. "I know I cannot have you. I'm still half human and still beneath you. I thought for a moment when we made love under the stars that something happened but you left. I haven't seen you in weeks. Why play this game with me?"

"This Sesshomaru does not play games."

"Then why are you here? Do you come here to check on my well being? As you can see, I'm struggling as before. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this. I hate strutting around like a human all god damn day. I wish I could just be free but I can't. Your coming here doesn't help my situation."

Sesshomaru glared at her. Kagome wanted to laugh. What she didn't expect was for him to tackle her on the ground. His arms pinned her down and his body covered hers. Their eyes remained locked. The miko's heart was racing. She was naked and still wet from her bath. Kagome had forgotten about her clothing. God she hated wearing that kimono. Her canine instincts were beginning to surface. Tsuki couldn't rein her counterpart's primal needs. She loved this demon however masochistic it was.

Their lips met with startling electricity. Kagome opened her mouth immediately. The duel of their tongues commenced. Sesshomaru's fangs bit into her bottom lip earning a moan. The taste of her blood filled her mouth making the passionate kiss unreal. Her body squirmed underneath him begging for more.

The tai-youkai rose to his knees and began undoing his pants. Kagome watched him impatiently. He stood quickly, threw them off, and returned to his position. His clawed hand grabbed her right breast and began teasing it. The miko watched him, eyes glassy. His mouth traveled down her face to her nipple. The demon licked the sensitive area and nibbled. Kagome's moans deepened.

Sesshomaru wedged himself between her legs and felt her escalating warmth. He didn't stop his attention to her breast. His eyes locked on to hers. Kagome forgot how to breathe. The look in his eyes was like before but filled with undeniable want. He had never shown her this. She never wanted to lose it.

With hard force, the western lord plunged into her. A spark of pain hit her. He noticed her wince and remained still. Kagome smiled wrapping her now free hands his neck. She kissed him hungrily pushing her body against his length. A rumble vibrated through is body like a purr. His body followed her orders and ravaged her. His thick member bringing the all familiar pleasure she missed.

Her moans echoed into the forest. The darkness cloaked their glistening bodies or so she thought. Sesshomaru abruptly stopped looking over her. Kagome whimpered until she felt it. The playful aura of Inuyasha was close, very close. The miko shut her eyes. He was watching them and coming nearer.

"What the fuck is this," the hanyou bellowed. The miko cringed but clung on to Sesshomaru as if he was her last life line.

"Leave."

"The hell I will you fucking bastard!"

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt Sesshomaru pulling himself away. His appendage slowly pulled out of her wet folds. The demon lord's eyes were filled with rage. White turned to red. She could hear Inuyasha pulling out Tetsaiga. Another brotherly battle was about to commence.

"Leave half-breed."

"No! Who the fuck do you think you are? You're fucking Kagome! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome noticed a slight hesitation in his voice. She picked herself up and turned to the hanyou. His molten eyes bore into her. The miko watched him take in her disoriented body and swollen lip. His anger doubled.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Sesshomaru took a step towards him but Kagome blocked him. "Don't," she pleaded.

Inuyasha watched the display in utter disgust. Kagome willingly slept with this asshole. Her tanned hand was pressed against his chest. He ignored the fact that she seemed more than pleased earlier in the throes of passion. He honestly couldn't believe it. She betrayed him in the worst possible way. Without more thought, he plowed into her. Kagome fell to the ground. The hanyou snatched away Tsuki. Instantly, her body morphed into her large black form. She looked at him with depressed eyes. Inuyasha jumped backward and snarled. "Fuck you Kagome, you bitch."

Everything happened too fast. Unrecognizable pain filled her. Inuyasha hated her. The man that she stood by with through thick or thin took away the last bit of her humanity. She rose to her feet. Giving neither inu a last glance, she ran. After running day by day, her paws thudded on the earth. No one could catch her. She didn't want them too. A broken howl tore through her body. Kagome wanted nothing more than to disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**The Black Dog**  
"Goodbye Kagome"  
_Chapter Seven_

Rin petted the two headed dragon gently. The beast grumbled in satisfaction. Lord Sesshomaru's sudden disappearance kept her awake throughout the night. It was unlike him to leave without a word. She turned her head and giggled at the sight of Jaken. Obnoxious snores flapped out of his open mouth. He held his staff protectively like a pillow. The youkai always entertained her. Secretly, she thought Sesshomaru-sama did too.

A piercing howl rippled through the night air. Rin whipped her body around in the general direction. Wolves scared her but the sound wasn't ookami. It was hurt. She looked over her shoulder to see Jaken still asleep. With a smile, she tiptoed out of the campsite and made a run for the hurt animal. Lord Sesshomaru would be displeased but she couldn't leave a poor animal out in the forest alone. What if something hurt it? No, she decided. Kagome-sama wouldn't allow any creature to suffer.

The cry continued. Its pitch lowered gradually. Sesshomaru's ward found the animal easily. It was too dark to fully see it though. Rin kept low to the ground. The furry thing twisted its head and whined. The sliver of a moon gave enough light for girl to recognize the dog, the miko Kagome. Rin stumbled into a run and latched her arms around the priestess. "Kagome-sama," she squealed. "Rin's missed you so much!" Her tiny hands scratched the miko's thick fur.

"Why are you sad Kagome-sama? Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't like you being out here alone."

Kagome huffed. Indeed, the demon wouldn't. For the first time that man wasn't in her thoughts. Inuyasha was. She couldn't escape the vision of the irate hanyou. She looked up at the child and sighed. Sesshomaru wouldn't want Rin running around Japan alone either. How did she manage to evade Jaken? Putting aside her grief, she licked the girl's round face. Rin responded with a tighter squeeze.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kagome relished in the child's comforting embrace. Rin would always see her in a positive light. She asked for nothing but companionship. The canine priestess wished she'd never grow up. Her innocence was so pure. For the first time, Kagome understood why the tai-youkai cared for this child. Despite her human qualities, she obstructed no evil. Her brilliance warmed even the coldest of broken hearts. The gods blessed this child leaving her in Sesshomaru's care. She would never know fear, anguish, or pain. The inu lord would not allow it.

"You damned brat!"

Both women inclined their heads to see Jaken shuffling through the trees. His toad-like eyes were wide. "Lord Sesshomaru will be furious! Hopefully, he'll get rid of you. The trouble you cause is hardly worth it! Ningen, you wait till he hears about this!"

"Wait till this Sesshomaru hears about what Jaken?"

The toad creature took a harsh knee. "My lord, you've returned," he squawked. "I merely went to relay that this foolish human left the campsite unattended. She disobeyed your lord's direct orders!"

Kagome growled bearing her fangs. Jaken grated her nerves. The brown nosing twit should be beaten with rocks. Rin loosened her grip and pecked the miko softly on the snout. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Rin left camp because she heard Kagome-sama cry. Rin didn't want to leave her alone in the scary forest. I thought Sesshomaru-sama would be upset that Kagome-sama was by herself sad."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked at each being. His ward was unharmed. Jaken appeared pathetic as usual, and the miko looked disturbed. Her typical cheerful face distorted with depression. The brown orbs he'd come to admire were dull. Kagome was not well. He expected nothing less. The half-breed damned himself to hell after his previous display. First, the hanyou interrupts their coitus. Then he disregards their personal affair and attacked the female. Tsuki was still in the bastard's filthy hands. The western lord refused to chase after the mutt bottomless. It was no matter. His fang shall find its way in the miko's hands tomorrow.

"Rin, never disobey this Sesshomaru." His ward nodded in submission. "And _you_," he said glaring at Jaken, "will not speak ill towards this Sesshomaru's ward. It is your lack of attention that allowed this occurrence to unfold."

"My lord, forgive your lowly and humble servant! I vow to never lose sight of girl again!"

Satisfied, Sesshomaru began walking to their campsite. "Miko, you will follow." Kagome didn't respond but kept by Rin's side. The small girl hummed happily to herself keeping a hand on the priestess's back. Jaken kept exactly one foot behind the tai-youkai with his head hung.

The dragon greeted the group with sleepy eyes. Its heads looked at its rein tied to the tree. Rin offered an apologetic smile. She skipped to the creature leaving Kagome alone. Sesshomaru commanded Jaken to make another fire. The toad snapped out of his pitiful stupor and rushed into the forest. He returned in less than a minute arms full of dry wood. The youkai tossed the branches into the pit and sparked some flint. Within seconds, a fire blazed. Kagome plopped herself right next to it. The fire's flames tickled her fur. She took a deep breath. Smoke cleared some of her loathing emotions away.

The western lord took a seat across from her. His golden eyes sparkled against light. He stared at the miko intensely. Kagome watched him. There was nothing else she could say to him. She admitted her love knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't reciprocate. The miko knew they would never be together. He felt lust for her but to expect anything was foolish. Instead of answering with an 'I love you too' or 'I could never love you,' he chose to fuck her. His physical desire was killing her. She couldn't say no to him. If she wanted to live her life, Kagome needed to get away. Inuyasha took Tsuki. She could never be human again. The miko knew Sesshomaru would go after him. After all, it was his possession, but Kagome realized she didn't want him too. She had no life here. The love she wanted, the friendships she had, and her humanity were unattainable. Life as a dog in the future sounded more wholesome.

Crackling sparks began to taint the air. Rin rested against the two headed dragon already asleep. Jaken leaned against tree fighting to keep his eyes open. Eventually, his struggle ended. Ugly snores erupted from his throat. Sesshomaru was the last member to finally rest. Kagome closed her eyes acting as if she to found slumber. It was the only way the youkai would relax. The miko waited another hour before she opened one eyelid to see the lord dead asleep.

Kagome rose quietly off the ground and started into the woods. She stopped instantly feeling guilty. Sesshomaru didn't deserve being abandoned without answers. He had no idea where she'd go. To ease his mind, she'd leave him a message. The earth was soft. Her chocolate eyes glided one claw through the soil. A deep indention resided. Thanking kami, the miko chiseled a brief note. She hoped written language was similar in this time. Five hundred years was a dramatic time difference.

Pleased, the miko glanced behind her shoulder once more at Sesshomaru's sleeping face. He looked at peace. His silver hair fell over his shoulders perfectly. His tanned skin glowed from the fire. The inu youkai was beautiful beyond words. Kagome lowered her canine head. She would miss him, more than anything.

She turned back to the black wilderness. It'd take a couple days without rest to reach the Bone Eater's well. Kagome could do it. Inuyasha and the others were far from Edo. Sesshomaru hopefully wouldn't follow her reading the note. All would be well. Naraku was gone, the jewel was complete inside her, and she'd return to her original era like the kamis had planned. There was no other reason to stay. Her long legs took silent stride. The moon guided her journey wonderfully.

Sesshomaru awoke to Rin's tears. The sun barely rose into the horizon. One could still see the moon in the deep blue sky. He looked around to campsite to see Kagome was missing. His ward frantically scouting the grounds returning empty handed. "She's gone," she cried. "Why would Kagome-sama leave?" The lord didn't reply. He inhaled the air and found her scent gone. The miko must have vacated hours ago. Clever, he thought. She pretended to be asleep. The demon lord rose from his position and surveyed the area. Upturned dirt caught his attention. It was a message.

'_Sesshomaru, I'm sorry but I must return home. Naraku's dead. The jewel is complete. There is no reason for me to remain here. If you see my friends tell them I returned. Apologize on my behalf. I cannot be what I'm not. Goodbye. Love, Kagome.'_

A troublesome emotion twisted in his chest. Returned home? For the first time, Sesshomaru realized he knew not where her home was. She dressed strange, her actions brash, and he now knew her to be educated. The lord knew only a hand full of humans who could read and write. He needed to find his bastard half brother. The whelp would know where the miko resided. He paused. What did he expect to do when he found her? His deal with miko was to give her a fang and send her on her way. Sesshomaru's curious desire for the miko blurred his focus. She knew the truths of their relationship. He could not love her or mate her. The priestess was below his standards, a human. Well, she was half human.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where is she? We have to find her!"

"No, we will not."

Rin's tears poured ever more. She dared not question him. After last night's disobedience, the child knew better. Her small forearm wiped the tears from her cheeks. Jaken finally awoke sputtering about weak ningens. The lord released a low growl.

"Jaken, you will care for Rin while I'm away." The toad nodded. Sesshomaru drew is white-lavender cloud beneath him and soared into the sky. He would not chase after Kagome, but he wanted answers. If the half-breed didn't give them, the other humans would. Their scent was not far from his camp. It took minutes to arrive at their site. Everyone sat awake. Inuyasha's clawed hand drew Tetsaiga.

"What do you want Fucker?"

"My fang and answers," he replied.

"Like hell, that bitch doesn't fucking deserve it. She's a murdering traitor."

"You took Kagome's sword," the demon slayer asked shocked. "You left her out in the woods without a weapon? What the hell is wrong with you? Where is she?"

"She took off after I watched her fuck this asshole."

Sango made fists. A trained arm pulled back and punched Inuyasha in the jaw. The hanyou stumbled backward a couple of feet. He snarled. "Watch it Sango! Kagome got what she deserved. She went behind our backs with the enemy. Hell, she kept her dog secret from us! She isn't the same Kagome any more. You saw the way she attacked me days ago. This bastard has warped her into some kind of backstabbing monster, so yeah I took her sword. The same fucking sword he gave her."

"You had no right! So what if she's found a little bit of happiness with Lord Sesshomaru! Naraku's dead because of her. She sacrificed her life for everyone! Who are you to decide who and what she is? She's given everything to you without a second thought. You've been _sleeping with the enemy_ for years! Now, she has to deal with carrying a sword all her life for a piece of humanity. You're the damn monster! Give the sword to Sesshomaru now so he can return it to Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes turned to slits. He crossed his arms still grasping to his blade. "This Sesshomaru cannot return it to the miko. She has returned home."

"What," Sango choked. "She went home?"

"The miko left a note on the earth stating she returned and to apologize for her absence."

"No." The ninja crumbled to the ground. Sesshomaru could smell the salty tears before they appeared. The monk took position besides her offering his touch. His violet eyes clearly showed worry.

"Kagome went home? Why," the kitsune shouted. "This is your fault you stupid mutt!" The small demon launched at Inuyasha who sidestepped out of the way. Shippou crashed into a tree.

"She belongs in her time anyway. It was only a matter of time before she left. Do not fucking blame me for her decision!"

"Inuyasha, you must think with a clear mind," stated Miroku. "Whatever anger you feel towards Kagome's coupling with Lord Sesshomaru needs to be put aside. She cannot return to the future as a canine. Kagome will be alone. Dare she confide to her family that she's transformed into a dog? The sword is her only way at a normal life. You must make amends and take Tsuki to her."

Sesshomaru listened to the emotional banter curiously. The miko time traveled. Her obscenities now made some sense. How strange. The human managed more than he considered. It seemed that the half-breed also carried the power of time travel. Kagome wielded unusual powers.

"I'm not going back there. She may have defeated Naraku but she isn't perfect. Kagome helped destroy Kikyo. Now, she'll just have to deal with the life she's been dealt. Fuck her and fuck all of you. If you want to give it to her so bad then you jump into that damn well."

"You truly are a monster," Sango hissed. "I don't how she dealt with you. Kagome would give her life for you and you won't even make a trip to give her Tsuki? Stay away from me Inuyasha. Get out of my sight."

"Fine," the hanyou growled. "Good fucking luck finding Kohaku without my nose."

"Everyone needs to remain calm and collected. Inuyasha, where is the sword? If you will not take it to Kagome then give it to Sesshomaru. It belongs to him regardless. You cannot use a holy artifact. It will kill you."

Inuyasha turned his heel and hopped into a mountainous tree. He returned shortly with Tsuki tucked underneath his arm. "Here," he growled handing it to Sesshomaru. The western lord took it and walked away from the scene. Kagome had a strange effect on beings. He looked down at his fang and sighed. Such a beautiful sword wasted. One day, he would return it to the miko. If she lived in the future, he'd wait. Every day he'd coax his half brother into returning it however. By the state of Kagome, he figured it was many centuries ahead. Sesshomaru was, after all, a patient demon.

Kagome arrived at the Bone Eater's well as quicker than expected. Sesshomaru hadn't followed and her friends weren't within sensing distance. She perched her front legs on the lip staring into the black abyss. Once she returned, there was no coming back. She couldn't. The miko had yet to decide whether to tell her family of this misfortune or not. There was always time to decide. They'd think her special anyway. A large black dog sitting at the bottom of the well was out of the blue. Souta would want to keep her. A grin formed on her muzzle. Seeing her family would help. Their warmth would keep her problems at bay.

Without another thought, the miko leapt into the well and was consumed in a brilliant blue of magical light. Never more would Kagome Higurashi travel through time. Goodbye, feudal Japan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note:** Alright guys! This is the final chapter! I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers! The journey has been absolutely wonderful! Please feel free to tell me your thoughts! Enjoy!

**The Black Dog **

"Intuitive Reward"

_Chapter Eight - Epilogue_

Colors of pink, violet, and orange painted the morning sky. The sun appeared as a globe blocking the baby blue mass. Sparrows chirped in the surrounding trees. A zephyr permeated the calm air. It teased Kagome's onyx fur. Playfully, her long tail swished side to side. Nature's beauty never left the future. Hidden on the grounds of the Higurashi shrine, the oxygen was unpolluted, grass soft beneath her paws, and the holy power of the gods whispering delights in her pointed ears. She was right about leaving the past. The kamis gifted her with an intuition the miko still didn't quite understand. Kagome admitted regrets lay on the other side of the well but peace belonged to her.

There was an empty space within her heart. The figure she could be with Tsuki. Without the holy instrument she could never feel true love's embrace. Her mind wandered frequently to the western lord. The memory of his lips latched onto hers. Sesshomaru's length embedded into her innocent folds. He gave her more than any other. A piece of him for her sacrifice, the tai-youkai rescued her from insanity. Deep down, she liked to believe she did the same for him. The icy barrier she chipped with annoying persistence. Whether he found lust in her human-dog form or momentary companionship, she thanked every god. He was a strong creature, stronger than she.

Kagome spent over a year debating trivial details. She reran what could have happened and what did. The pain from Inuyasha's hatred faded long ago. At first, the miko thought he'd travel through time with the sword. Guilt always rid his conscience after they fought, but this time was different. The scars each held ran deep. She knew he forgave her as she did him. Tsuki, however, was the price. It was an unspoken item she dared not retrieve. For betrayal and the death of his love, he took her human identity. Could she truly blame him? Kagome didn't agree with his actions. She would have never traveled his path, but she understood. The miko was no longer human. Hiding beneath the veil of Totosai's magic wouldn't change that fact. She killed and slept with his enemy. In a way, Inuyasha and she carried the same fate. Both pained for near identical situations. No, the priestess could not blame him.

It was this realization that kept her family clueless of her true person. Souta found her deep within the well barking. He couldn't lift her. Their mother called the fire station for service. When they pulled her out of the abyss with a plastic sling, her sweet brother begged to keep her. Mother burrowed her eyebrows for but a moment. The pleading look in the teenager's face broke her. Kagome swore to honor them as a guardian. An enormous dog she was but holy. The only speculation was the outdoors were her home. It didn't bother the miko. Years of resting under the stars felt more comfortable than being pinned in the kitchen. Only Souta snuck her indoors occasionally. He'd feed her human treats knowing how she detested dry dog food. The large bowl would sit for days without being touched. Kagome took it upon herself to hunt on the shrine's grounds.

Twice a week, Souta took her on walks outside the shrine. He had purchased a spiked collar a week within her appearance. Police passed shady looks in their direction frequently. After all, the miko appeared more wolf than dog. Her height on four legs reached Souta's hips. People stepped aside on the sidewalks scared she'd attack. Kagome boosted her brother's ego immensely. No one owned a dog like she and never would. This is how he named her, Hitori. Alone, she was the most unique creature on these foul smelling streets.

These walks opened the miko's senses to other things as well. Crippled by human senses, Kagome never realized how many youkai actually existed in her time. They hid behind mortal masks. She always glanced at Souta remembering Naraku's illusionary act. Looking back, the priestess realized how foolish she had been. Deep in the dark forests, she chased her magical brother without hesitation. Her love and excitement clouded her intelligence. It was for the better though, no more needless death or destruction. Her idiocy saved thousands of lives. However, she knew the hidden dangers surrounding this era. Her family would never fall victim.

It was fall now. Her brother attended school. The walks extended only for weekends. Her mother let her inside the house more during this period. She felt guilt for leaving her alone. Kagome lavished her with attention. She obeyed annoying commands like sit, lie, or speak. The sorrow her mom held deep her brown eyes would always vanish momentarily. To the miko, it was worth it. At nights, she could hear the elder woman crying inside the house. She'd whisper "Kagome" into her pillow. It was nights like those she almost broke. Once, her canine howl roared into the night. Every dog in Tokyo could hear "I love you Mom." Too bad, her mother didn't understand canine.

Kagome stretched her limbs on the patio. Her sharp claws dug into the wood. A yawn escaped her furry muzzle. White razors peaked behind pink gums. Souta was running inside the house. His socked feet slid across the polished surface. He was running late. The miko heard a clunk as his sat on the wooden steps putting on his sneakers. She rose from her cozy spot and looked at the door. Three, two, and one... "Good morning, Hitori!" His large hand scratched her forehead. "I'd pet you some more but I got to get school! See you in a little while!" With that, her gangly brother ran down the shrine's steps to the bustling street. A doggish smile spread across her jaws. God she remembered running around town trying to get school before the bell rang.

Up and awake, her padded feet exited the porch. A long sprint sounded good. She needed to stretch her long legs. Visitors would approach soon. It was hard to run wild with patrons viewing the holy monuments and forestry. Kagome had scared one too many children. A pink collar didn't detract her fearful appearance. Grandpa insisted she was harmless. The priestess tried to the best of her ability to look tame. One couldn't walk right up to people like she had with Rin. They shared a knowing relationship. If only all children were as brave as that little girl.

Flying through the greenery, Kagome placed her thoughts aside. She enjoyed the fresh scent of dew hugging leaves. The trees hovered over her like protective parents. Over the years, the wilderness changed little. The miko recognized each sapling from centuries before. It warmed her heart that the shrine kept history alive. A piece of her loving past could be found in the ancient maples and jutting rocks. Every natural piece kept her alive. Knowing they lived hundreds of years rooted in the same place speaking not a word challenged her. How much longer could she push down the human piece within her? It was okay in the thick of Inuyasha's forest to be a dog. Kagome dreamed of two legs and a human voice, but the old world made her choice righteous.

When the sun fully raised high into the sky, the miko returned. People began to flood through the gates. The house rested on a secluded side of the grounds. It was the only area she couldn't disturb anyone. Grandpa and Mother would be their guides leaving her alone. The delicious burn in her muscles kept her sated. She strolled past the porch and sprawled out into the lush grass. Playfully, Kagome rolled onto her back and rubbed the sweet smell into her fur. Her pink tongue lopped out of her mouth and her tail wagged. At least her family didn't live in an apartment downtown. Oh, the misery.

A powerful aura interrupted her play. The canine priestess's body jumped. Her four legs found the earth and dug into the soil. She felt her body lean forward. The demon in question remained unseen but close. Her brown eyes latched into its direction. A youkai hadn't dared test her. Even under the guise as a dog, the tainted Shikon no Tama radiated energy. The petrified looks given off the street proved it. Without her fang, she couldn't hide it. At first she thought her lack of skill would put her family in danger. Kagome figured if the jewel was pure this would have been the case, but its darkness scared even the most trying. Her wolfish appearance with holy powers also kept demons puzzled. After all, what kind of animal has god given affinities?

The intruder revealed himself gracefully floating from the sky. Clad in an expensive business suit and carrying a large leather case, he landed softly. His colorings were unrecognizable. He had long black hair falling loosely to his waist. What little skin showed was kissed by the sun. His face was familiarly handsome set with a pair of light golden eyes. The demon stared at her with recognition. His face was a mask devoid of emotion. Kagome felt no danger from him which was odd. His aura screamed regality. The priestess eased herself out of her stance and whiffed the air. His scent smelled of the earth. Its beautiful flavor soothed her nose. The smell was unmistakable, Sesshomaru.

She didn't know what actions to take. If he was here, it'd been over five hundred years for him. The appearance the tai-youkai chose was common. He wore the hues of a traditional Japanese man but the godly facial structure of a demon. The vanity of his station remained clear in his designer apparel and stoic expression. Sesshomaru stepped towards her slowly. His leather shoes strode quietly. It was like he was ghost. Kagome made no movement. She waited patiently. Her eyes blinked once to see if he was truly real. His vision remained the same. He stopped only when he was foot from her. The miko's large head lifted upwards to stare him directly in the eyes.

Moments passed. The priestess saw his eyes flicker with unrecognizable emotion. He took a knee. Their heads level with each other. Sesshomaru analyzed her. He took in her chocolate eyes, wet nose, and shiny hair. Kagome felt a childish desire to lick his face. His movements stopped her. He pulled the case between them. With two flicks, the lid opened revealing Tsuki. Her blade gleamed. Centuries hadn't touched her. The leather was still a vibrant purple, the moons etched beautifully in the blade, and the holster unscathed from wear. The miko turned her attention back to the lord. He waited five centuries to return his fang to her. Inuyasha confessed her secret. The hanyou returned the fang to its original owner. She knew he had forgiven her.

Sesshomaru's false human hands pulled Tsuki from its home. He held it out to her so that she might take it. Kagome stepped back. Her ears pressed down onto her head. The same look crossed his eyes. The emotion seemed tried and sad. It appeared unnatural on his handsome face. Never had the miko seen such an expression on him. A low whined fell from her lips, "I can't."

The demon lord continued to extend the sword. "Miko, I must see you one last time in your other form." His words were gentle. He demanded nothing. It was a foreign request, a plea. Kagome melted. She could never say no to him. Even in the trials of seduction, the canine priestess gave into him. He was the only creature that broke her resolve. Hadn't she left the feudal era to rid herself partly of his hold? Her eyes looked down at the blade once more. The western lord waited centuries to return his gift. He deserved one last transformation.

Kagome inched towards Tsuki and grasped it within her jaws. The morphing instantly began. Her fur disappeared. The contortion of her body twisted into human limbs. Her muzzle flattened into her exotic face. The only similar part that stayed was her doe eyes. She took Tsuki from her lips rising to her feet. Sesshomaru followed suit. Her naked skin tanned darker than their previous meeting. The toned muscles of her form were more distinct. Days of further training made her more individualized. The look on his face told her she looked even more inhuman. She felt so.

A comfortable silence spread between them. The sad expression in his eyes spread to his entire face. It was the first time she'd ever seen him lose control. The mask lifted. Kagome raised her calloused hand to his face and struck his cheek. She didn't want the emotion to disappear. It was gift, an open vulnerability. Yes, the miko had seen lustful passion but this was different. It was a look shared between distance lovers. Kagome had given this look to him before, the night they made love for the last time. She opened her heart knowing the pain. Her dog reflection mirrored it as well.

Sesshomaru leaned into her touch. His eyes never closed. Flecks of molten gold rose to his irises' surface. His forehead rested on hers. The heat from his body coursed through hers. Slowly, his lips descended. He kissed her gently. It was a tender touch. The softness of his lips grazed hers slightly. Kagome returned the embrace. The inu lord lingered near her mouth when it ended. The miko could taste his breath. He wrapped an arm around her back and pressed her into another. This kiss more passionate. His tongue slid into her mouth and caressed hers. It wasn't a battle for power but of need.

Kagome broke away hesitantly. Fear gripped her. She could not travel backward. The miko could not deny her desires. She wanted him more than ever but it'd only break her further. Accepting the path she took meant ridding herself of this pain. Sesshomaru would never love her. He missed her touch probably but that wasn't enough. The love of her dear brother was all she could hope for. She had decidedly dedicated her life to their protection. The tai-youkai could not whisk her away for his lust. He cared not about feelings. Sesshomaru never had. Of course, he protected her. The canine in him took some responsibility for her because she executed Naraku, but that was all.

"You belong to me, Miko. Come with me," he whispered. His voice fully expressed anguish.

"I can't Sesshomaru," her voice wavered. "I've never truly belonged to you. How can you come here? You've never wanted me as pack, a friend, or love. I cannot uproot myself from my family for your carnal desires. It's taken me sometime to finally accept this choice. Please don't make me go through this again. I can't bear it."

Lord Sesshomaru shook his head. He closed the distance she created. Kagome could feel tears collecting within her eyes. Why, she thought. Why can't he just let me be?

"Kagome, you are wrong. You became my pack when you carelessly cuddled me into Totosai's cave. The touches of our canine forms created a bond forever unbreakable. The old youkai knew and so did I." He paused smiling softly. The first tear rolled down her cheek. He instantly swiped it away. "You became a friend to this Sesshomaru when you killed that offending demon during our hunt. Your valiant protection and kiss crossed a boundary I could not recognize." The miko shook her head. Sesshomaru gripped her chin holding her still. "Love, Kagome, was returned when you disappeared. This Sesshomaru does not deny the physical attractions held first, but when you left-I lost myself. You, little miko, became a piece of me. I tested my distances in the past. The feelings were new. I did not enjoy them. To feel weak around you confused me. Only after decades of contemplation and you plaguing my thoughts, I realized the endearing emotion for what it was, love."

Raging tears broke loose. Like a leaking faucet, her face was stained. Kagome pulled the demon lord into a tight embrace squeezing Tsuki. She wept openly onto his shoulder. All her broken heartbreak emptied onto his silk jacket. His strong hand massaged circles on her lower back. The words she thought she'd never hear. Sesshomaru left his heart open for her to bear. The sadness he carried was for the centuries without her. He feared rejection. The same he bestowed upon her a year ago. Her intuitive push to return gave her everything she wanted: her family, her dual identity, and the demon she loved. With him she would never have to hide. Their histories weaved from the same cloth.

"You belong to this Sesshomaru," he repeated.

Kagome nodded into his chest. He loosened his grip and knelt down. The miko took the time clear her face. Sesshomaru pulled out the holster and wrapped it around her naked waist. Kagome sheaved Tsuki in its leather holder. With her hands free she embraced the inu youkai once more. He snapped the case shut. His arms took strong hold of her. A white-lavender cloud constructed beneath them. Their bodies soon flew into the noon sky. Together, they latched on one another fearful the other would disappear. Fate truly was a boundless, impossible thing.


End file.
